Lavender's Journey
by Just loves anime
Summary: In that year there were 8 eggs. Only the story of 2 is known. In this story, 6 young dragons, born on that same year will tell their tale. Story is FINISHED. About time, lol. If you want to see a sequel, please read and review!
1. Prologue: My Name is Lavender

**Prologue- My Name is Lavender**

The first thing she could remember is a field of flowers. Beautiful purple ones.

Unseen, and untold by anyone. So why did she know their name?

The memory of flowers. She could remember nothing more of it.

She liked them. They gave her her name.

Her name is Lavender. This is how her story began:

"_I do not know who I am. I don't know where I came from, or where will I go. But every morning, when I woke up, my head turned in the same direction. Yesterday, I was too little, and too afraid to find the reason. But today, curiosity took the better of me._

_I left the field of lavenders, the place that gave me warmness, food and shelter._

_I could eat those little things that buzzed or flew over the flowers. I could drink the water that the river provided me. I could even sleep in the small cave in the middle of the field._

_But yesterday, the small cave become too small. The buzzing vanished. The water disappeared. The flowers died._

_But... On the night before it happened, I remember having a dream. A dream that was never so enchanting to me as others. I can't remember much of that dream. I can only remember a warm, soft voice calling me. I'm not even sure if it was only one voice, or more._

_This was the first time I heard someone talking to me. Until now, I was alone. Until now, I talked only to myself, to the sky and to the lavenders. But now... I feel that my life will never be the same._

_I set on a journey. The journey of a lifetime. I don't know if I will even survive, but... I have to find that soft, warm voice calling me..._"


	2. Chapter 1: Another One Like Me

**Chapter 1- Another One Like Me**

For the first time, she could smell things other than lavenders. That was the first thing she enjoyed. Mixture of scents, some good, some not, made her realize how much she has been missing. Lavender forgot for a moment why she even set on this journey- it was to find who and what she is.

Looking at her reflection at the river back in the field told her nothing. She only knew this: she had 2 large horns on top of her head, wings on her back, 4 feet and a tail with a leaf-shaped end. Lavender was light purple, except for her horns, belly and the end of her tail, which were bright and yellow. She had big, purple eyes and could see big, and somewhat sharp teeth when she smiled, and she could feel that her skin was a bit hard. Of course Lavender didn't know what she was at the time, since until then she never met anyone who she could talk to but herself.

Not long after Lavender left her home, the field of lavenders, she became hungry. She followed her nose to anything that smelled good but only found some strange creatures she has never seen. Furry ones with small horns, or without fur and large. Nothing that seemed edible to her.

"The dragon is here! Go and bring it to me!", a voice suddenly called, startling her.

Lavender gasped and quickly hid behind a tree, where she could look at them secretly. They were walking on 2 feet, and had strange marks on their faces. They also wore clothes. The largest of them also held a red stick of some sort.

"_Are they looking for __**me**__?_", Lavender thought in horror, wondering what they could want from her. They looked scary and evil to her.

She sighed in relief when she heard them walking away, when she spotted the red stick on the ground near her, one side of it glowing.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown off the ground and hit in the clearing, right in front of the strange creatures.

"I knew there was a dragon there!", The big monster called triumphantly. "Now, bring it to me!", it ordered, and the smaller ones charged at her.

Lavender already thought the worst, thinking her journey ended the day it began, with the worst possible outcome, when another voice was raised.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", the voice called.

Lavender looked around, and so did the monsters. She could feel her eyes getting heavier by the moment, the effect of getting knocked away by the explosive.

The last thing she could recall is a green flash, and the sound of the monsters being defeated.

When Lavender opened her eyes, she was in another place. She found herself lying nearby a small spring of water, lying on a pile of soft leaves, and a good smelling red object.

She was incredibly hungry by now, but she immediately though about the green flash she saw, and saved her, she was sure.

"Is anyone there?", she called, hoping that her savior will appear. Instead, she only heard rustling from the leaves of a nearby bush.

"What are you waiting for? Eat it! You look hungry.", a voice said quietly from behind the bush. It was the same voice that she heard challenging the monsters that attacked her, but there was something different about it now.

"Wait. Before that... Are you the one who saved me?", Lavender asked.

"Yeah, that was me.", the voice muttered weakly.

"Well, come here so I can thank you properly!", she laughed.

"Just eat and leave!", the voice said angrily.

Lavender frowned. "Look, if you're not going to come here, then I'm going to come there!", she called and charged at the bush.

When the dust she created cleared, she found herself sitting on top of a creature about her size. He had wings and feet with claws, deep green eyes, a mouth full of somewhat sharp teeth, 2 horns on its head and the end of his tail was shaped like an arrow. He was green with white belly and horns. Lavender couldn't see its back.

"Don't hurt me!", he pleaded, covering his face with his wings.

Lavender stared at him in surprise. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there.", she said, and helped him get up.

"Umm... No problem. But just eat and go. I don't really like strangers.", he muttered fearfully.

"Eat? Eat what?", she asked.

"That red stuff of course.", he answered.

"I've never seen anything like it.", Lavender said, examining the red object closely.

"It's boar meat. Didn't you ever eat boars?", he asked in surprise.

"No. Only insects and stuff.".

"Hmm... Maybe things like this aren't what I'm supposed to eat?", he asked himself, staring at the meat.

"What do you mean by that?".

"I mean that this is the first time I meet another one like me.", he muttered, still keeping a distance from Lavender.

Lavender gasped in surprise. "Really? So have I!", she called happily.

The green dragon finally smiled a bit.

"Anyway. My name is Lavender. Nice to meet you!", she said with a smile.

"I'm Selarus.", he answered quietly.

"By the way, how come you were so brave back there, but now you're... Umm... How should I put it?".

"I'm kinda afraid of strangers, but I'm used to seeing those apes. Besides, if I don't fight them, they'll capture me and who knows what will happen to me.".

Without even noticing, the two sat down and started eating together.

"By the way, how did you move so fast? All I saw was a green blur when you arrived.".

Selarus smiled. "It's not that I moved fast. It's just that I made time around me move slow. So to everyone else, it seemed that I moved really fast.", he explained.

"Do you think I can do it too? Can you teach me?", she asked hopefully.

"Sorry. I'm not even sure how I learned it myself! One time I was nearly caught by those monsters, and suddenly I saw everyone moving really slow, and I managed to escape.", he explained with an apologetic smile.

**A few minutes later...**

The two dragons finished the meat, and Lavender said it was far better than insects.

"So are you here all alone?", Lavender asked him.

"Yeah... Ever since I can remember myself.", he sighed.

"So how did you survive?".

"I remember eating insects when I was small, but then I started hunting other animals. They were a lot tastier and more filling, hehe. By the way, I've never seen you around here.".

"Yeah. I'm just passing through. It's... Some kind of journey, I guess.".

"That sure sounds fun! But, why did you leave your home suddenly?".

"Well... It all started last night. I had a really strange dream. I heard voices telling me to come.".

Selarus stared at her. "Do you think I'm crazy or something?", Lavender asked sadly.

"Oh, not at all! But, can you tell me more about those voices?".

"I don't really remember anything. Except that they made me feel strong and confident. I want to be with them. Those who have those voices.".

There was silence for a minute or so.

"Do you think it's possible that both of us had the same dream?", Selarus asked the purple dragoness.

Lavender smiled. "I'm sure it is. And I'm also sure it has a reason.", she said confidently.

"Truth is, I also have no idea what I am exactly. Do you think... I can join you?", Selarus asked.

"Of course!", Lavender called happily.

"Alright then! From now on we're partners!", Selarus called happily and 'shook paws' with Lavender.

"So where are we going?", Selarus asked her.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with waking up in the same direction every day.", Lavender replied.

"When I think about it, that happens to me too!", he called in surprise.

"I lost my sense of direction now though.", Lavender laughed.

"It's okay. In that case, I know where to go.", he said with a smile, and started leading the way.


	3. Chapter 2: Through Fire and Fear

_Lavender's info report #1:_

_Gender- Female._

_Age- 15 (Same as Spyro)._

_Special abilities- ?_

_Element- ?_

_Main color- Purple._

_Personality- Very kind, usually calm and cool-headed, yet fierce and can be angered occasionally._

**Chapter 2- Through Fire and Fear**

**A few hours later...**

"We're lost, aren't we?", Lavender asked as she and Salerus passed by the same tree for the fourth time, nearby a fork in the road.

"We're not lost! We just don't know exactly where we need to go.", Salerus argued.

"I think that's what it means to be lost.", the purple dragoness sighed.

"Look, I'll figure it out in a moment.", he said and began thinking.

"I thought you knew this forest like the back of your paw", Lavender said.

"Well, I've never gone so far from my place, so I don't really know **all** of the forest.", he explained.

"Hmm... Maybe we should try another way?", Lavender asked.

"But we should clearly go **this** way. That's where we turn every time we wake up.", Selarus argued.

"Going that way didn't get us anywhere.", Lavender said angrily. "Can't you just look around the forest quickly with your special power?".

"Sorry. It only works for a short while and using it too many times completely drains my energy. I only use it in an emergency.", he explained.

"Let's split up then. That way we can cover both of the trails. If we find any way out of this place we'll come back here. We'll come back here anyway on sunset. Okay?".

Selarus nodded and took the way they took until now, the one that was in the direction they were supposed to go. Lavender took the other one.

**Not long after...**

Selarus pretty much gave up after scanning the whole way and finding himself by the same tree, after walking the trail 3 more times. Lavender wasn't back yet, so he decided to stay until she does, when suddenly he caught a weird smell coming from Lavender's direction. It was something he smelled once before, and hoped he would never smell again.

Despite their original plan, Selarus ran into the other path, as he got more and more worried about the purple dragoness. He was also hoping he only imagined that smell.

But as he rushed down the road, his fears were becoming true- an entire section of the forest was in flames!

He fearfully took a step back, as memories from the past were coming back up in his mind.

He shook his head desperately. "_No! I can't let it happen again!_", he thought and started scanning the area to find Lavender, trying his best to ignore the growing flames.

Finally he spotted her, lying a midst a circle of burning trees, seemingly unconscious.

"Dragon Time!", he said quietly, and everything around him became slow. "_I have no choice but to go through the flames. I hope this will decrease the damage_", he thought and charged into the burning logs, smashing them, and finally stopped next to Lavender. He tried to put her on his back, but the smoke was already making him dizzy, and Dragon Time just wore off. And his front left paw was literally burning with pain.

"Lavender... Wake up... I can't do this on my own...", he whispered, as everything was getting black.

"Ughhh... I'm sorry... ", the purple dragoness muttered as now Selarus fell unconscious. "I'm sorry!", she then yelled.

"_If only I was more careful... This is all my fault..._", she thought, tears starting to come down from her eyes. She looked up. A bird was flying away from the flames.

Then she remembered. She has wings! Lavender closed her eyes and tried to focus all of her energy on her wings, which she has rarely ever used.

"_Come on... Fly!_", she thought desperately, as the flames were getting closer, and her vision blurrier. But nothing happened.

"_Forget..._", a voice whispered. Lavender looked around, trying to find the source of the oddly familiar voice.

"_Only by forgetting will you remember what your blood already knows... Forget everything... And fly!_".

As she did what the voice said. She emptied her mind of all thoughts and knowledge, and suddenly, she could feel herself going up, while holding Selarus with her paws.

The heat of the fire was decreasing, but she was losing her consciousness once more.

**Later...**

Lavender found herself in a part of the forest like she has never seen, Selarus lying by her side. She tried to touch one of his paws with her tail, as she couldn't even speak, and was horrified to find that it was cold to touch.

This made her temporarily forget her pain. "Selarus! Please wake up! I'm so sorry, I won't ever let it happen again, so just come back!", she called tearfully.

Selarus coughed. She immediately turned her head to him. "Are you alright?".

"I could ask the same thing.", he muttered. "What happened back there?".

"Those apes found me and were coming after me again. I tried to escape, but they caught me. And when I tried to scream for help, fire came out of my mouth instead! I lost control over it, and soon the forest was on fire...", Lavender explained.

Selarus quickly tried to get up after hearing that, but soon fell to the ground, letting out a small roar of pain.

"What happened?", the purple dragoness asked.

"I think I burned my paw earlier when I tried to save you.", he muttered.

Lavender looked at it. It was the paw that felt to her cold to touch. She touched another paw, to Selarus' surprise. That one was warm.

"Not this paw.", he said.

"I know. It's only that your hurt paw was cold a while ago when I touched it with my tail to make sure you were okay.", she explained.

"Really?", he asked and hesitantly touched his burned paw, he gulped in pain. "You're right. This is really weird.", he said.

"About that fire... Are you sure you were the one who started it?", he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I told you. I was so surprised about the fire and tried to put it out, that I accidentally burned everything that was around me.", she said again.

"This is dangerous. You should be more careful when you use it.", he said, his anger clear this time.

"You don't need to tell that to me. I'll never use it again. Because of it, you were hurt, and both of us were nearly killed.", she sighed.

Suddenly, his expression turned into a puzzled one. "Now that I think about it... How **did** we get out of there?".

"I flew.", Lavender answered simply.

"Huh?", was the only thing he could say.

Lavender was eager to explain it to him, but she was concerned about the fire.

"Anyway, can't you walk? The fire might spread and I don't think we're safe just yet.", she asked.

"I'll try.", he said and tried to get up, but he yelled in pain when he tried to step on his burnt paw.

"I'll help you with that.", Lavender said and supported him from the side.

"Thanks...", he muttered weakly.

**After a while...**

The sun was already starting to disappear from the sky, and the two young dragons have gone far enough from the fire to not smell it anymore. They came to a stop nearby a small stream of water.

"Now tell me. You said you flew, right?", Selarus asked.

"It was really weird.", Lavender started. "After you fell unconscious and I woke up, I remember I was too exhausted to get both of us out of there. But then I noticed a bird flying above me, and remembered that I have wings too. So I tried using them, but I didn't manage to fly.".

Lavender took a deep breath, while Selarus looked fascinated with her tale. "However... Then I heard a voice. It was one of the voices I heard in my dream. It told me something... I can't remember what it said, though, and then... The next thing I knew... I could fly! And I carried you out of the fire. That's it.".

"Wow. That sounds amazing!", Selarus called, clearly impressed. "Everything makes sense then.", he said with a smile.

"Yeah... Except one thing.", Lavender said quietly.

"Oh, right. My paw.", Selarus remembered.

"_I wonder why it was so cold._", Lavender thought, but couldn't think of anything that could explained it.

"Well, I don't know.", Selarus concluded a moment later. "But I'm sure it helped my leg!", he said happily, and started flapping his wings as quickly as he could.

"What are you doing?", Lavender asked in surprise.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to fly!", he called, the effort showing in his tone. Lavender only smiled, amused, but after a minute or so of no result she figured it's time to give up.

"I'm sure you'll be able to fly some day. Even I don't remember how I did that.", she said with an encouraging smile.

Selarus sighed and gave up on trying to fly. "So what do we do now?".

"Both of us completely lost our sense of direction, meaning we don't know where to go now. And besides, I'm so tired I can't take another step. I think we should go to sleep, and when we'll wake up tomorrow we'll know where to go.", the dragoness suggested.

Selarus nodded, and with that, the two dragons soon fell asleep.

_Hello to all my readers! (If I have any, lol.)_

_In order to prevent any confusion, Spyro or any of the original cast will NOT be seen for a while. They might be mentioned or shown, but they won't directly interact with my OC's any time soon. Also, this story is based on the new Spyro series (The Legend of Spyro)._

_If you read this, then know that the next chapter is already in the process of being made._

_Until it's out, please read and review! I need all of the building criticism I can get. ^_^_

_Thanks everyone!_

_Edit: Thanks to Solus the Dragon for the age info. (You should read his story/ies too. He's the one who inspired me to write this one. xD)_


	4. Chapter 3: The Two Sides of Selarus

_Selarus' info report #1:_

_Gender- Male._

_Age- 15 (Same as Lavender and Spyro)._

_Special abilities- Dragon Time._

_Element- ?_

_Main color- Green._

_Personality- Very selfless, usually extremely brave, but has multiple phobias, including of fire and of strangers, that when encountered with make him fearful and panicky._

**Chapter 3- The Two Sides of Salerus**

**The next morning...**

Selarus was the first one to get up. He yawned and looked around, memorizing the direction they need to go when Lavender wakes up. He looked at his paw, and to his surprise it nearly didn't hurt at all. It also seemed almost completely healed. He walked over to the stream and lowered his head to the water, refreshing himself. He then shook the water off him, drank some and went to look for something to eat.

Soon after he left, however, Lavender also opened her eyes. She yawned and got up, rubbing her eyes. "Selarus? Where are you?", she called to him.

The leaves of a bush nearby her began to rustle. Lavender smiled and walked towards it. "If you're trying to play hide-and-seek then you should find a better place to hide.", she laughed and looked through the leaves.

"A dragon! I found a dragon!", a small ape called and ran away. Lavender was too shocked to do something about it, and when she finally came to her senses, the ape left into the depth of the forest, out of her sight.

"Good morning.", Selarus said from behind her, making her jump in fear.

"What's the big idea?", she yelled furiously.

"Hey, what did I do?", he asked in shock.

"No time to explain. We have to get out of here. Those apes will come soon.", she said quickly and pulled him along, away from the bush.

"How did they spot us?", he asked in surprise.

"Well... Uhhh...", she started, a bit embarrassed about letting a single ape, that was even a bit smaller than her, escape.

"I see.", he sighed. "Well, let's not wait for them to come to us. I was hoping that we could eat something, but looks like we'll have to wait and maybe eat something on the way.", he concluded, not blaming Lavender for what happened.

**Not long after...**

The two young dragons were once again going the general direction that they woke up to, when Selarus suddenly stopped.

"I think we're far enough now, and this seems like a good place.", the green dragon said.

"I know what it's about.", the purple dragoness replied. "Can you please teach me how to fight like you?".

"That's exactly what I want to do.", he said with a smile. "Well then, your horns and your tail are the most important weapons. Always remember that. But if you need, you can use practically almost every part of your body.".

Lavender listened closely and nodded.

"But it won't help one bit if I just **told** you what to do.", he said, pacing between 2 trees. "I want you to smash your horns against this rock, each time from a different side.", he said, pointing to a small boulder, roughly a third of his size nearby Lavender.

The dragoness nodded and did as he told her. Right, left, right and left, and then it shattered to pieces.

"You're a fast learner!", he complimented.

"Thanks!", Lavender said with a smile.

"Changing sides while attacking will make it harder for your enemy to guard itself, and you'll be able to defeat it easily.", he explained.

"Okay. Now to lesson number 2! Smash another rock with your horns, but make it go up to the air. Then attack it with your tail.".

Lavender nodded "_If it needs to go up... Then I should attack from below!_", she thought, and did just that.

She bashed the rock as hard as she could from below, and it flew up surprisingly easily into the air. Before it fell down, she jumped and turned, hitting it with her tail. The hit made her spin in the opposite direction, but she kept calm, and attacked it again, then used her tail to quickly attack it from above, and the rock smashed into the ground, falling to pieces, while she elegantly landed near it.

"Great job! In the air, the enemy is completely defenseless, and you'll be able to attack it without interruptions from others below.", he told her.

"Okay. One last basic tactic. Bash your horns against a rock so that it will be knocked into another rock. That way you can take out two enemies in one blow.".

"Okay.", she said with a smile and walked up to the boulder, but instead of bashing it to the nearby rock, she smashed it so it will go up.

"That's not what this tactic is about.", Selarus reminded her, confused.

However, Lavender jumped to the rock and knocked it down with her horns right into the other rock. "How was that?", she asked him with a smile.

Selarus looked stunned. "Umm... Wow, you really have a talent for this!", he finally said, as Lavender walked closer to him.

"Thanks a lot, Selarus!", she said and smiled brightly to him. Selarus' face was starting to change colors to red.

"Are you okay? You look a bit weird.", she asked and placed a paw on his red and green cheek. "I don't think you have a fever...".

Selarus quickly took a few steps back, and tripped on a rock, falling on his back. "W-w-what are you doing?".

"Sorry, I was just trying to thank you.", the purple dragoness explained and helped him up. "Oh, what about my fire breath? Do you think you can help me control it?", she asked him hopefully.

If before his face was going red, now his whole body was going white, his feet shaking.

"Selarus, are you okay?", she asked in concern.

The green dragon looked completely different all of a sudden. He looked like he was going through a nightmare.

"Selarus!", she called, and the green dragon jumped in surprise. He blinked twice. "Sorry, what were you saying?", he then asked. He almost seemed normal again, if only he wasn't so pale.

"You should rest for now. I'll get us something to eat.", Lavender said and walked away.

"_I wonder what's happened to him..._", she thought in concern as she went looking for anything edible, which now she knew was any creature moving, but not talking and wasn't an insect. Even though she didn't have a chance to actually hunt yet, she felt that with the new battle techniques she learned she'll be able to do it.

Then she finally noticed what she was looking for- a small boar peacefully eating grass. Lavender knew what to do. She snuck up on him as quickly as she could, until...

"Ahhhhhh!", Selarus' horrified scream reacher her ears. The boar quickly ran away, and Lavender turned back to Selarus. She found him hiding behind a rock, his green color nearly replaced completely replaced by white now. He looked completely paralyzed with fear.

"What happened?", she called, fearing what could make him scream like that.

F-f-fire...", he muttered, covering his head with his wings. Lavender quickly looked around, looking for any sign of fire.

"There's nothing here!", she said in an attempt to get him to relax.

"B-b-but I saw...", he muttered. Lavender rolled her eyes, and just grabbed his paw with hers and walked him further in the direction they needed to go.

**A few minutes later...**

Selarus was already starting to calm down, but he insisted that he definitely saw a stream of fire not far from him.

Lavender of course dismissed what he said, because, as she said- "There's no way that fire can just appear out of nowhere and then just vanish!", which was exactly what he said to happen.

For the past few minutes, all he's been doing was look around for any more fire, but there wasn't any, so he became calmer again, his color starting to return to normal.

"There they are! Get them, get them!", a voice yelled from behind them.

The two dragons turned around to find a group of 10 small apes, plus a larger one that was their leader and looked really strong.

"Lavender, I...", Salerus started, surprisingly in a calm voice, but then was interrupted by two more voices, that said at the same time "Not so fast, evil doers!".

Lavender, Selarus and the apes looked around for the source of the voices, when two figures jumped between the dragons and the apes, facing the latter ones.

One of them was light red, had curly horns and the end of its tail was flame-shaped. The other one was light blue, had white horns that looked like had small spikes on them, and also tail that ended with small, semi-transparent spikes.

"Hero dragons, Phoenia and Glacos, at your service!", the two called, with everyone else in the area just staring at them.

_Hello again!_

_I am sorry to say that it will take quite a while for the next chapter to be published because of final exams. =(_

_It's on progress though..._

_Meanwhile, please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

_Glacos' info report #1:_

_Gender- Male._

_Age- 15 (The same as the other dragons)._

_Special abilities- Ability to create water and water vapors (only together with Phoenia)._

_Element- Ice._

_Main Color- Light blue._

_Personality- Brave and easy-going, anyone will find it hard to get him angry, unless she's Phoenia. (Usually) Thinks before he acts._

**Chapter 4- Fire and Ice**

"Battle formation number 3!", the red dragon, who had a female voice called.

"Right!", the blue dragon, which sounded male answered.

The two tried to run into their 'positions', but just slammed into each other.

"I said formation 3, you moron!", the red dragoness yelled.

"I did 3! And it would have worked if you weren't such a clumsy excuse for a dragon!", the blue dragon yelled back at her.

"What did you call me?", she shouted. Soon this turned into a battle of yells, until the red dragoness and the blue dragon started breathing fire and ice on each other, respectively.

Selarus screamed in horror and hid behind a rock. Lavender rolled her eyes.

The leader ape finally returned to its senses, after watching the fight developing. "Four dragons, and one of them is the purple one? This is our lucky day! Go get them!", he ordered, and the small apes charged.

The first ape charged to the fighting Phoenia and Glacos, but they just turned to him angrily, calling "Don't disturb our fight!", and the two shot their breathes at him, surprisingly combining mid-air and turning into a stream of water which knocked it away.

Meanwhile, Lavender was already fighting several of the enemies, using the techniques she just learned not long before.

She chose not to use fire, in order to not freak out Selarus more than he already is. (Selarus was now hiding behind a tree far away, and the apes didn't notice him.)

At the same time, Phoenia and Glacos stopped fighting each other without even noticing, and were easily defeating the remaining apes with their elemental attacks and regular moves.

"When you wanted something done...", the big ape muttered furiously and charged at them, but the red and blue dragons were too quick. Glacos attacked from the left and Phoenia attacked from the right, until it was defeated.

"Wow, you guys were brilliant!", Lavender called, impressed.

"Just a part of the job.", the red dragoness laughed.

"Hi, I'm Lavender.", she introduced herself.

"I'm Phoenia!", the red dragoness called.

"And I'm Glacos!", the blue dragon continued.

"And together we are...", they started, but Lavender cut in. "The hero dragons!", she called enthusiastically.

The two dragons seemed disappointed. "Yeah, were were just about to say that.", Phoenia sighed, clearly disappointed that she didn't get to say those words again.

"And who's that guy?", Glacos asked, pointing to where Selarus hid, shaking with fear.

"That's Selarus. He's just a bit afraid of strangers... And fire... And maybe a few other things.", Lavender explained to them with a smile, but Phoenia already marched towards him. "How about a 'thank you' to your rescuers, huh?", she asked with a smile. Selarus only muttered "F-f-fire..." and passed out, surprising her.

"Hey, are you alive?", she asked and listened to his pulse. "Yeah, he's fine.", she laughed. "Oh, so maybe he was the one that screamed when I tried to shoot some fire on Glacos. Oops.", she added with a smile. "Oh, that definitely explains that.", Lavender laughed, and then looked around and listened closely. "We should get going. There might be more of those coming.", she said and started dragging the unconscious Selarus by his tail.

**Not long after...**

Selarus woke up by now, and hid behind Lavender, staring at the new dragons suspiciously and nervously. When the two of them introduced themselves he just nodded, but kept a distance, like he first did with Lavender.

The four young dragons were sitting around a dead pig that Glacos and Phoenia caught, while Lavender was looking after Selarus, who was in the process of waking up at the time.

"So I heard you're afraid of fire, huh?", Phoenia asked, breaking the silence. Selarus nodded.

"Well, it's true that fire can be dangerous, but when properly controlled it can be very useful. For example...", she said and breathed fire on the dead pig for a few seconds. When she stopped, the pig turned just a bit brownish, and smelled even nicer than before. "Wow. Smells good!", Lavender called. Even Selarus raised an eyebrow, surprisingly showing an interest instead of pure fear.

"Try eating.", Glacos encouraged the purple dragoness, clearly familiar with it's taste.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!", Lavender called after a single bite, savoring it. "You've got to try it!", she called with a half mouth full to Selarus.

"O-okay...", he muttered and took a bite, chewing the roasted meat slowly. His eyes quickly widened.

"Good, huh?", Phoenia asked happily, to which Selarus only nodded slowly, and she and Glacos dug in too.

**Not long after...**

The meat was all but finished. Selarus burped in satisfaction. "Excuse me!", he called, then started laughing.

The others joined in the laughter as well. Phoenia smiled towards Selarus, realizing he already overcame his fear of her and Glacos.

"I was wondering...", Glacos said when they stopped laughing. "What is your element, guys?".

Lavender and Selarus stared at each other, confused. "Our element?", Selarus asked.

"We mean what kind of breath do you use.", Glacos explained.

"I can use fire too.", Lavender said.

"Wow! Another fire dragon like me!", Phoenia said with a smile, then stared at Selarus for his answer.

"Oh... I don't have any breath, but I can do this. Dragon Time!", he said, and then started running around them almost too fast for any of them to follow, stopping after 5 seconds or so.

"I've never seen anything like **this** before!", Glacos called in shock. Phoenia just didn't know what to say. Selarus only smiled.

"So where are you guys from?", Phoenia asked the purple and green dragons.

"I'm from the forest, but the other side of it.", Selarus said.

"I came from a field of lavenders. Umm... I think it's in the forest too.", Lavender said, even though she was unsure about her answer. She didn't recall seeing any forest outside the lavender field. In fact, she didn't remember seeing **anything** other then the field itself. "_I probably just forgot._", she told herself.

"And where did you guys come from?", Selarus asked, cutting Lavender's thoughts.

"The Valley of Avalar.", Glacos answered.

"And why did you leave?", Lavender asked, hoping they'll tell her about the dream.

"We both had a dream a few nights ago, and in it were voices telling us to come to them. We figured that the fact we always wake up in the same direction had something to do with it, and we decided to leave just in that direction.", Phoenia explained.

"There was another reason though...", Glacos began, but Phoenia quickly elbowed his ribs, giving him an angry glance, and he stopped, muttering "Umm, never mind.". Lavender raised an eyebrow, but decided not to stick her nose into others' business.

"We left our homes because of that dream too. I wonder what is the meaning behind it...", Selarus said, but mostly to himself. That was just what Lavender was thinking. "_Four dragons... All having the same dream... And probably at the same time..._".

"Do you want to come with us? We're going to find out what's that dream all about.", Selarus asked, hoping they'll say 'yes'.

The red and blue dragons looked up at the clear sky, and then at each other. "I suppose we could stay for a while, but we have our own path to follow. Sooner or later we'll have to leave you.", Glacos said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time.", Phoenia said and started walking, the others quickly joining her.

"Hey, Phoenia. Do you think you can teach me how to use my fire breath?", Lavender asked hopefully.

"Of course! No problem at all!", the red dragoness laughed. Selarus decided to not make an objection about it, as he figured that her fire breath may be more important then his own phobia.

The two females quickly sunk into a conversation about fire breath, which didn't really interest either of the blue and green dragons, not to mention spook them, in the case of the latter one.

"So Glacos, have you ever met any dragons besides us?", Selarus asked him.

The blue dragon paused a little, as if trying to think what he should say, and then said "No. besides Phoenia, you and Lavender are the first ones.".

"Oh, I see.", Selarus said, but was immediately doubting his answer was truthful. He didn't press him further though, since he knew that he shouldn't get into others' business. After all, everyone had a few secrets they didn't want to be exposed, even him..


	6. Dark Secrets of the Past and the Present

_Phoenia's info report #1:_

_Gender- Female._

_Age- 15._

_Special abilities- Ability to create water and water vapors (only together with Glacos)._

_Element- Fire._

_Main Color- Light red._

_Personality- Brave and hot-headed, will always stand up and protect her friends. Impulsive, usually acts before she thinks._

**Chapter 5- Dark Secrets of the Past and the Present**

**A few hours later...**

"I can see it! The end of the forest!", Lavender called happily and charged ahead, hoping to see something that will be related to her dream, but her heart sank.

The others quickly caught up with her. Selarus looked disappointed, while Glacos and Phoenia just looked confused.

"Can anyone remember if the dream had so much... Water in it?", Lavender asked quietly, even though she knew the others wouldn't know either, as she was staring the massive body of water, so huge that she couldn't see its end.

Phoenia didn't give up and had an idea. "Do you think you can freeze us a path there?", she asked Glacos.

He slowly shook his head. "This is just too big. There's no way I can use enough ice to get us across, and we don't know if that's even how much there is to it! The water might continue a lot longer ahead of us!".

"Can't we just fly over it?", Lavender asked.

Phoenia and Glacos stared in shock. "You can fly?", they called in the same time.

"Umm... Well, I did fly once... I don't remember how though...", she muttered.

"That's not helping us.", Selarus said angrily.

Suddenly, the voice of thunders was heard from the distance behind them, making Phoenia and Glacos jump in surprise, and look back immediately.

"Guys, we have to find shelter before the storm reaches here.", Phoenia quickly said and started scanning the area.

"What's the big deal? It's just some lightning and water.", Selarus said. Lavender thought the same thing. Phoenia and Glacos ignored them.

"There! We can go into that cave!", Glacos called and pointed to wards a cave, just on the shore of the ocean, that seemed like it led underground.

The blue and red dragons quickly rushed in. "What are you waiting for? It's dangerous outside now!", Phoenia called when she saw Lavender and Selarus just staring at them. Selarus shrugged and followed them inside. Lavender went in too.

**A few minutes later...**

The four young dragons were walking for quite a while, and with each step the darkness grew more and more, until the four of them could barely see each other.

"Okay, can you **now** tell us what was that about?", Selarus asked angrily.

There was a silence for a few moments. "You mean you don't know what is the meaning of a thunderstorm?", Glacos asked, clearly shocked.

"Nope.", Selarus said simply. Lavender said the same.

"It means that **she** is here.", Phoenia muttered, both fearful and furious.

"She?", Lavender and Selarus asked at the same time, not understand who she is exactly talking about.

"Phoenia... I think it's time we tell them about her. They are probably in the same kind of danger as us, if not even worse.", Glacos said quietly.

"You do it. I don't want to say it...", she said quietly. Glacos nodded. "As you probably remember, we told you that we left the Valley of Avalar because of the dream that we all had. But... That wasn't the only reason.", he said, then gulped.

Lavender and Selarus listened quietly, nervous about what he's gonna say next.

"Then, on the next day... The Valley was attacked... By the Thunder Lady.".

"So you're saying that in that thunderstorm there is some evil person?", Lavender asked, shocked. Glacos nodded.

"So what did that 'Thunder Lady' want?", Selarus asked nervously.

"It wanted... Those who were the ones we loved most, and maybe us too...", he said quietly. Phoenia was with her back to them. Lavender thought she heard quiet crying, but didn't ask Phoenia if it was her. The last thing she wanted to do was harm her pride.

"And... Who were those loved ones?", Selarus asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Our guardians, Haily and Flametta.", Phoenia answered, unable to stay quiet any longer. "They let themselves be caught so that we can escape.", she explained.

"Do you know why she captured them?", Selarus asked.

"No, but we're going to find out and save them. That's why we'll leave you guys, as soon as you can get over the water.", Glacos said.

"But we could help you!", Lavender objected.

"No, this is **our** fight. Not yours.", Phoenia said.

Selarus seemed to say something, but Lavender heard something else. Even though it was far away, it was clear as if it was said into her ears. "_Alone... Let me be alone... Let me die peacefully..._".

Lavender, mesmerized by the voice, started walking towards it without even noticing, into the depth of the cave. Selarus seemed to stop in the middle of the sentence and stared at her, as did the other two. "Lavender? Where are you going?", he called. The purple dragoness didn't answer. She just kept walking, the others following her worriedly.

"Do you guys hear something?", Selarus whispered.

"Yeah, I think I hear it too.", Phoenia answered quietly. Glacos just listened closely.

"Who goes there?", someone called from not far in front of them. He sounded like a young male, and his voice was almost like Selarus'.

Lavender stopped. "Did you call us? I heard your voice.".

"The purple dragon... This is so ironic.", he sighed.

"Show yourself!", Phoenia called.

"I think you should be able to do that yourself, fire dragoness.", the voice replied.

Phoenia raised an eyebrow breathed a stream of fire to the air, illuminating the place.

The speaker was a young dragon, like the others, but he was pitch black. He had deep blue eyes, his horns curled twice, giving them a slight 'S' shape, and had small spikes going from the top of his head to his tail, getting smaller on the way to the latter one, and at the end of his tail was a small sphere, surprisingly completely white, almost glowing. But the oddest detail about him was his skinniness. In Lavender's eyes, it was a miracle he's even alive, not to mention talking, moreover so calmly.

"You...", Selarus muttered in shock, frozen. "Do you know him?", Lavender asked in surprise.

Selarus ignored her, this time yelling "**You!**", and charged at the black dragon. Glacos quickly rushed after him and stopped him before he could hit him, but he was clearly being overpowered by the green dragon's rage. Lavender joined in too, and when this didn't help either, Phoenia stopped the fire (returning the room into darkness) and helped Lavender and Glacos.

The black dragon, however, didn't seem to care one bit even he was going to be torn apart on the spot by the raging young dragon. "If you've come here for revenge, then do whatever you like. This will be your last opportunity. By tomorrow I'll probably be dead.", he said peacefully.

"Oh no, you're not getting off the hook that easily!", Selarus yelled, still trying to overpower the three other dragons, to no avail.

"Now it's making sense. I know who you are. And it's because of you that I'm in this state now.", he said, as calmly as ever.

"After what you did, you're the one blaming **me**?", Salerus called in shock and fury.

"Oh no. Quite the contrary. I'm thanking you. Thank you for bringing me into this state.", he said with a smile.

"What do you mean? What happened between you two?", Phoenia asked.

"I think you should be the one who said that. They are **your** friends after all.", the black dragon said to Selarus, watching him closely.

"Fine.", Selarus said angrily and relaxed. The others let him go.

"It all happened about a week before I met Lavender. I was in the forest, eating lunch with my guardian, Roxine, when out of nowhere a huge black dragon attacked. It wasn't long until the whole area was engulfed in flames. Roxine told me to run away as fast as I could, while she held him off. I didn't listen to her and hid behind a tree. She was so strong... I just couldn't believe she would lose, so I just waited for her to win.", he started, and took a deep breath to continue talking. Lavender seemed shocked that such horrible things could really happen without her having a clue about it. Nothing horrible ever happened in the lavender field... Phoenia and Glacos looked at him with empathy, as they knew his pain. The black dragon looked away, clearly shameful of what he did.

Selarus continued. "But the black dragon defeated her quickly, and when Roxine fell down she broke the tree I was hiding behind, and the black dragon spotted me. He tried to get me too, but Roxine stood up again despite being beaten up, and tried to protect me. She told me again to run. I was so terrified I activated Dragon Time for the first time unknowingly and ran away. I've never seen neither of them again. Until now!", he finished and faced the black dragon furiously, ready to attack again, and the others ready to stop him.

Lavender didn't believe it. The creature standing in front of her was weak and helpless. "But he doesn't look anything like what you said!", she claimed.

"No... I'll **never** forget those blue, cold eyes of his...", Selarus muttered, looking straight at them.

"He's right, it was me, I won't hide it. And if you want your revenge, this is your last chance. Don't stop him.", the black dragon said, directing the last sentence at the others, whom just glared at him in complete shock.

_Hello everyone!_

_How did you like my 2-chapter special? XD_

_Please R&R! =)_

_Expect a serious complication in the plot next chapter, as our heroes face some tough decisions and the 'Thunder Lady' herself!_


	7. Decisions and their Consequences

_Orion' info report #1:_

_Gender- Male._

_Age- 15._

_Special Abilities- ?_

_Element- Shadow._

_Main Color- Black._

_Personality- ?_

**Chapter 6- Decisions and their Consequences**

Selarus moved his gaze between the black dragon and his friends repeatedly. Lavender wanted to tell him not to take revenge, because nothing good will come out of it, but didn't find the courage to do so. She only stared at him, hoping he'll make the right decision.

Selarus sighed. "Roxine wouldn't like to see me doing such a thing...", he muttered, and slowly walked away. Phoenia and Glacos joined him.

"Wait!", the black dragon called. Selarus, Glacos and Phoenia stopped.

"Roxine isn't dead. She's in the Great Volcano. The others are probably with her.", the black dragon said.

"Thanks.", Selarus muttered and walked out with Glacos and Phoenia, who nodded towards him in approval.

"I'll come soon!", Lavender called, deciding to stay with the black dragon for a little while. She sat down.

"Aren't you going with your friends?", he asked her sadly.

"There are a few things I need to ask you first.", Lavender said with a smile.

"First of all, my name is Lavender. What's yours?", she asked with a smile.

The black dragon hesitated. "My name is Orion.".

"Nice to meet you.", Lavender said with a smile. Orion didn't answer.

"When I came in you said it was ironic. Why?", Lavender asked.

Orion sighed. "Because the greatest mission The Great Evil One gave me was to capture you. Although I was sure you were supposed to be a boy at first.".

Lavender was just a bit offended by this, but didn't say anything about it. She mostly cared about 'The Great Evil One'. "Who is that 'Great Evil One'?".

"I'm not sure, since I only heard his voice, but his goal is to capture all of the dragons in the world, and there aren't many around. I'm not sure why he wants to do that though.".

"Why did you serve him if he was so evil?", Lavender asked, this time there was anger in her voice.

"It's not my fault!", Orion called, surprising Lavender. "I was raised by him ever since I can remember. He turned me evil using his powers and a dark stone. He's the real reason I harmed Roxine and everyone else!", he said, then sighed.

"The sorrow I felt because of the pain I've caused after doing what I did to Roxine allowed me to regain my real conscience for a while and destroy the dark stone, freeing me from his powers. After that I hid here, waiting for the moment I'll finally die from hunger and free the world from my existence. This is the only way I can atone for what I did.", he finished.

Even though he did what he did, Lavender couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She truly believed that he was good at heart. She could see it in his eyes- the sadness and pain he brought turning into guilt.

"You're wrong.", Lavender said quietly, yet fiercely.

"What do you mean?".

"Killing yourself isn't an atonement. You're just running away!", she said.

Orion gazed at her in disbelief. "Running away? I **deserve** to die! I am a killer!", he yelled.

"Killing yourself isn't going to bring them back!", Lavender yelled louder. Orion just stared at her in shock. "Then what **am** I supposed to do? Live with the guilt forever? Is that going to make things better?".

"Of course not! Just go outside and fix the damage you've caused!", Lavender said.

"But I told you...", he started, but Lavender spoke again: "Save those you can! Like Roxine, Haily and Flametta! Selarus, Glacos and Phoenia will need all the help they can get.".

"They'll never trust me... After what I did.", Orion insisted.

"Then go out there and **earn** their trust!", Lavender called. Orion fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"The decision is up to you. You can stay here and die or go out there and help fix the situation.", Lavender said and started walking away slowly.

"Wait.", Orion said again, when an impact coming from above them shook the cave, making rocks to start falling around them.

Lavender screamed as a rock was about to fall on her, but Orion deflected it with a small dark ball he threw at it, saving her.

"We have to go, quickly!", Lavender called, and Orion tried to get up on his feet, only to fall back down.

"I can't, I'm too weak to run! You have to save yourself, Lavender!", Orion called.

"I'm not going without you!", the purple dragoness called and lifted the black dragon up, then tried to make it back to the exit, when a rock fell down, blocking the path.

"Oh no!", Lavender yelled and tried to smash it with her horns, but the rock was simply too big and tough for her to break.

"Watch out, down there!", Salerus called from the other side as he tried to ram the boulder too, but to no avail.

"Dammit, my horns aren't strong enough!", he called.

"Call Glacos and Phoenia!", Lavender yelled, when another quake was felt.

"They're fighting the 'Thunder Lady' now! They can't help us!", he shouted back, over the sound of shaking ground.

Salerus rammed the rock repeatedly, calling "Break, break, **break already!**". Suddenly, as he yelled, he could see powerful green energy surging out of his mouth, smashing the rock to bits.

"What was that?", Lavender called, stunned.

"I don't know, but let's just get out of here!", he answered, then noticed the black dragon on her back. "You're taking **him** too?", he called in shock.

"Yes, but it's a long story. I'll tell you later!", Lavender called back as they rushed towards the exit.

**Not long after...**

The three dragons made it out of the cave just in time to see it collapsing behind them. The reason for its collapsing was seen clearly above them.

"Well, well. Look who's finally decided to show up.", she said from above. She was floating above them, not very high though, and watched them calmly. She was yellow with gray horns and belly, her horns and the end of her tail were shaped like lightning, and her facial features were slightly sharp.

"Phoenia! Glacos!", Selarus called, and rush to them. The blue and red dragons were both knocked out cold.

"Orion, you've been a very bad boy, running away like this.", she laughed.

"I'm never going back! To you or your master, Ampira!", Orion yelled, and tried to get down from Lavender, but only fell down.

"That's okay. I didn't come here just for **you**.", she said with a smirk. "After all, you know how lazy I am. And due to our **very** special audience...", she started, looking closely at Lavender. "I will let you have a choice. Since our master gave me 3 tasks to do, and after all, I'm so lazy, I'll complete only one of them.".

"And what are those 'tasks'?", Lavender asked angrily.

"One, getting back Orion. Two, finding the elemental dragons. And three, getting the purple dragon. Although I'm surprised to see that you're a female. He must have been confused.".

"How about you go and tell him that you didn't find us, if you're so lazy?", Lavender asked angrily.

"That won't do. For several reasons...", she only said.

"Well, you're not getting any of us!", Selarus called and blasted her with the green energy, which turned into rocks aiming straight at her. Ampira easily dodged it, and shot a whole thunder at him from her mouth. Salerus fell down, just a bit burnt.

"You **monster**!", Lavender yelled furiously and tried to breathe some fire at her, but it didn't even reach her.

"Is that it? Is that all the purple dragon can do?", she laughed. "Well, it seems like I'll be completing all of my missions at once. Goodbye, purple dragoness.", she said and shot the thunder at Lavender. To Orion's desperate call not to do it.

"Oh?", Ampira asked in surprise as Lavender remained standing, seemingly not affected.

"Get away from my friends!", Lavender called and shot a thunder of her own towards her. Ampira was taken by surprise and got a direct hit from it.

"I can breathe... Lightning too?", Lavender muttered in shock, but Ampira recovered quickly, and was about to launch another thunder at Lavender. The purple dragoness gasped as the thunder was getting closer by the moment.

"Hold on, Ampira!", Orion called. The thunder seemed to stop mid-air.

"I'll come. Just please leave them all alone.", he sighed. Ampira nodded.

"No, Orion!", Lavender yelled and tried to get Orion before Ampira could, but he was already raised up to the air by Ampira, and was floating next to her.

"I'm sorry, Lavender. I truly had the pleasure of meeting you. Please run away as far as you can, before his plan is completed. If you don't...", he said as the thunderstorm started moving back, away from the ocean.

Lavender cried quietly, not believing she let her new friend be taken back to the evil side, and she wasn't able to do anything about it. She then heard Ampira's voice again.

"_I fly towards the light,_

_That shines in the far away sky, but..._

_The cold rain wets my wings,_

_And I'm alone again today._

_I'm waving like these ripples_

_The far memories in my heart..._".

"Her song... Is so sad... Why?", Lavender muttered, gazing at her shrinking figure in the horizon. Lavender then realized that absorbing that thunder took too much of her energy, and she passed out.

_Thanks for reading! (I hope at least someone did. .)_

_Next chapter will come soon~_

_Meanwhile, please review! =)_


	8. Chapter 7: Lavender's Resolve

_Ampira's info report #1:_

_Gender- Female._

_Age- 15._

_Special Abilities- Control of weather._

_Element- Lightning, wind._

_Main Color- Yellow._

_Personality- Lazy, pure evil?_

**Chapter 7- Lavender's Resolve**

When Lavender opened her eyes, she could see three dragons staring at her.

"Are you alright?", Selarus asked quietly.

"I should be asking the same question...", Lavender muttered and got up.

Phoenia and Glacos walked over to her. "We're glad you're fine.", Phoenia said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, how about you?", Lavender replied.

"We weren't too hurt. It's not that surprising though, since she seems to want us taken alive.", Glacos said.

"Anyway, what happened to that black dragon?", Phoenia asked Lavender.

"His name is Orion. He let himself be caught so that we won't be...", Lavender sighed.

"Maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all.", Phoenia said.

"I'm still not buying it.", Selarus said coldly.

"Anyway, what's the plan? We have to go save him!", the purple dragoness called.

Phoenia and Glacos stared at each other and then at Selarus and Lavender. "Remember that when we met we said that we'll have to leave you guys? Well, unfortunately, it's that time now.", Glacos said sorrowfully.

"And I think I'll join them. I thought that Roxine was dead, but now that I know there's a chance that she's alive, I have to go save her. I'm sorry, Lavender.", Selarus added.

"So you're all leaving me?", Lavender asked in disbelief.

"You've already flew once. Once you figure out how to do it again you should fly over the ocean and find the meaning of the dream.", Phoenia told her.

"But what about you? You've had that dream too!", Lavender called.

"Even though our paths may differ, our goal is the same. I'm sure we'll meet again.", Glacos said with a smile.

"But you've just lost to Ampira! If you meet her again who knows what will happen!", Lavender insisted.

"We've already lost our loved ones. We'll never be able to live with ourselves if we just walk out on them when we know where to find them. Goodbye, Lavender.", Phoenia said and started walking back.

"And don't come either. If what Ampira said is right, you're in even more danger than us.", Glacos said and joined the red dragoness.

Lavender looked at Selarus. "I'm not going to stop you. Just... Please be careful.", she said quietly.

Selarus only nodded and ran off, joining Phoenia and Glacos.

She watched them as they went back into the forest. She could see a large, lava-spewing mountain in the horizon, in the direction where they were going.

Suddenly, Lavender could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the moment. She soon closed them, falling asleep.

**In Lavender's dream...**

"Hello? Is anyone there?", she called, finding herself in a place with mist so thick she could barely see her paws.

"Finally, I managed to contact you!", a deep male voice called happily. She recognized that voice. It was one of the voices she heard... In her dream!

She could see a gray-bluish blur towering above her. She felt like she knew the one standing before her. His voice sounded familiar, almost nostalgic.

"Do I know you?", she asked in curiosity, for some reason not afraid at all of the figure measuring a few times her height.

"I don't think so, but it's possible, since you were just an egg back then.", the voice laughed.

"And do you know me? Do you know about my dream?".

"Yes. I was the one who sent you that dream. You and all of the dragons that were taken away during the raid 15 years ago.".

"Taken away? Can you please tell me what happened? Can you tell me who I am?", Lavender asked.

"One question at a time. You're just like another young dragon I know of...", he laughed. "First of all, you know what you are, yes? You are a dragon. A very special and rare creature. And not just any dragon. You are a **purple** dragon!".

"What's so special about my color?", Lavender asked, confused.

"Well, you see, every 10 generations, on the year of the dragon, a purple dragon is born. Most dragons can only possess one element. But the purple dragon can use all of them, plus using some special abilities that others don't have.".

"So is that why I can use both fire and lightning?", Lavender asked.

"Yes. That's right.", he answered. "Anyway, on that year, me and the other guardians, dragons like ourselves, knew the purple dragon is going to be born. But unfortunately, not only us. Another purple dragon, turned evil by the dark elements he learned to use, wanted to destroy the purple dragon. That dragon was called Malefor, also known as 'The Dark Master'.".

"But why did he want to destroy the new purple dragon? Isn't he a purple dragon himself?", Lavender asked, confused. She had many other question, but that was the most urgent one to ask in her opinion at the time.

"Because according to the prophecy that was foretold, the new purple dragon will be able to destroy him and his evil plan to rule the world, bringing order and peace.".

Lavender gulped. "So... I am...?", Lavender started, but the voice said "I'll explain it all now." and took a deep breath.

"15 years ago, Malefor's army attacked the temple, where 8 eggs were, one of them destined to become the legendary purple dragon of prophecy. However, the eggs had to be taken away to safety, away from Malefor's clutches, and the best idea we could think of is to transport you to another world...". *tzz* *tzz*

"What's going on? I can't hear you very well either now!", Lavender called.

"I was afraid of that. The world we sent you to is separated from our own by a barrier... *tzz* And it's hard to transfer messages through it... *tzz* *tzz* Lavender, the connection is about to break, so let me tell you one thing. You're now facing an important choice. *tzz* Choose your path wisely... *tzz* And remember that we will always be there to support you, especially in your hardest times!".

And with that, the mist and the blue blur faded, leaving Lavender in the darkness.

Lavender woke up immediately, remembering every last detail of her 'dream'.

She immediately knew what her options were: either go over the ocean and find the other voices from her dream, or go back and help her friends.

She didn't think twice as she turned around and dashed back to the forest, in the direction of the ominous volcano.

_To my dear readers:_

_This is about the halfway point of the story. I might be way off though. Only time will tell. =P_

_Fear not, the original cast will soon join in, and some of them in a very surprising way! XD_

_If you're still following my story, please read and review. =/_


	9. Chapter 8: The Black Dragoness

_Lavender's info report #2:_

_Gender- Female._

_Age- 15._

_Special abilities- ?_

_Element- Fire, Lightning._

_Main color- Purple._

_Personality- Very kind, usually calm and cool-headed, yet fierce and can be angered occasionally. Cares about her friends more than anything else._

**Chapter 8- The Black Dragoness**

"_I wish I could talk to him more. I even forgot to ask for his name... I want to learn as much as I can about myself._", Lavender thought, but then shook her head. "_For now, I know that I'm on the right track, so I have to help everyone else. If I'm really that 'Legendary Dragon' I'll surely be able to do it!_", she then thought. Knowing that she is some 'special' dragon made her feel strong and confident.

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice her surroundings until she ran straight into something and fell down.

When she looked up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing- it looked like a bird, only **huge**, and instead feathers it had rough scales. When the creature turned to her, she could see the ugliest face she's ever seen, so much that she couldn't think of anything to compare it. And to her even bigger surprise, there was an ape riding it.

"The purple dragon?", the ape called in shock. "Get the dragon, but don't kill it!".

Lavender tried to get up and run away, but the creature simply roared at her, the sheer force of it knocking her away, and she slammed into a tree.

"That was almost too easy!", the ape laughed. "And I can't believe there was a whole brigade about to be sent after you! Hahaha!".

Lavender tried to get up and fight back, but the beast had her pinned against the tree, and on her throat, so she could barely breathe, not to mention use her breathes.

"Any last words before you become the 'Great Evil One''s tool?", the ape asked with a diabolical smirk.

"_Am I really supposed to be the 'Legendary Dragon? Then why can't I beat just one monster?_", Lavender thought.

"_We will always be there to protect you..._". Those words then echoed in her mind. "_You said you'll help me when I need your help, but there's no one here. Please... Someone... Just come!_", Lavender thought. "**I need your help!**", she then yelled with the last of her breath, then she passed out.

**A few minutes later...**

Lavender felt her consciousness returning, but she was afraid to open her eyes. She feared that who she would find standing there will be that 'Great Evil One', even though she knew almost nothing about him. However, she soon figured that if she is imprisoned, she should at least try to find a way to escape, so she slowly opened her eyes.

She was surprised to see herself still in the forest, and not only that, but by the very same tree she fell unconscious on. What was **most** surprising was the fact that a pair of green eyes was staring at her.

"Are you okay?", a black dragoness whom Lavender has never seen before asked.

She was about her size and had 2 horns on top of her head, and 4 at its sides. She also had a blade at the end of her tail.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Lavender muttered.

"Good.", the dragoness said with a smile. "Umm... You wouldn't happen to know where we are now, right?", she then asked, looking around.

"I never did ask what this forest's name is...", Lavender said, but more to herself than to the newcomer. The black dragoness seemed baffled by her answer.

"Oh, were you the one who saved me? Thanks.", Lavender said.

"No problem. I'm only surprised to see that Malefor's army isn't completely gone yet.", she said. "Oh yeah, my name is Cynder.", the black dragoness introduced herself.

"Lavender.", the other replied with a smile, then her eyes widened. "Did you say **Malefor**?", she asked in shock.

"Yes. You wouldn't have happened to hear about him, right?", Cynder asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did! I've heard it all...", Lavender began, but then she looked in horror at the apes of all sizes and more of the bird-like monster she saw earlier, charging straight at them!

"Cynder, we'll have time to talk later! Right now we have to run!", she called and quickly looked for the volcano.

Cynder turned around and her eyes widened too. Even she couldn't handle such an army all at once.

"Quickly, over here!", Lavender called to her and started running towards the volcano as fast as she could, Cynder just behind her.

"Why are we running towards an active volcano? It's dangerous!", Cynder called.

"Right now the ones behind us are more dangerous.", Lavender reminded her. The apes and dread wings were still at their tails.

"They're getting closer!", Lavender called. Cynder turned around and opened her mouth. A small tornado was shot out of her mouth, blowing away all the enemies (and trees) in its path.

"You can use wind?", Lavender asked, stunned, as Cynder joined back with her, running towards the volcano. She only nodded.

"We're almost there.", Cynder said after a minute or so. The monsters behind them looked like they weren't about to give up any time soon.

"I see a way in!", Lavender called and turned towards a tunnel that seemed to lead inside the volcano. Cynder turned too. "Any plans to get rid of these guys once we're there?", the black dragoness asked.

"Don't worry, we'll improvise!", Lavender said with an encouraging smile.

Cynder stared at her. "_She somehow reminds me of him..._", she thought in awe.

The two dragonesses finally made it inside, and surprisingly, the exit closed behind them, leaving the chasing apes outside.

"It's so dark. I can't see anything!", Lavender said and breathed some fire in front of her.

The light created by the fire revealed that they were in fact in a large chamber, and on the other side of it were 3 tunnels.

"Maybe now you can finally tell me, since we're alone for now. Where are we, what are we doing here, and how did I get here?", Cynder asked.

"First of all. I have no idea how you got here. I just opened my eyes and there you were.", Lavender said, confused.

"I only remember seeing a flash of light, and then I suddenly found myself in the forest, where I saw you being attacked by that dread wing and I immediately saved you.", Cynder explained.

"_Is it possible that I was the one who brought her here?_", Lavender wondered, but quickly dismissed the idea. "_I don't think that doing something like __**that**__ is something that even a purple dragon can do._".

"Anyway, I came here because some friends of mine are in danger and I have to save them. Sorry that I dragged you into this...", Lavender said sorrowfully.

"Hey, no problem. In fact, I want to help you.", Cynder said. Lavender looked at her in surprise. "Really? Why?".

"Let's just say... That this is my way of undoing the wrong.", the black dragoness answered simply. Lavender raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. She felt like she knew her. Like she has **heard** her before.

"So here's the whole thing: there is someone around here called the 'Great Evil One'. He kidnapped my friends' guardians for some reason, and now I'm pretty sure he took my friends as well. They went here earlier but I never saw them on the way. And I should have, because we were all going straight here.", Lavender explained.

"So there's only one enemy?", Cynder asked.

"No. His right hand is Ampira. She's very dangerous. When we fought her last time she beat all of use really easily.", Lavender explained angrily. "Oh, and there's Orion... He's forced to be bad, but he told me he doesn't want to.", Lavender sighed. Cynder's eyes widened in astonishment when she heard that, but she quickly hid it from Lavender.

"So what's the plan? Where are we going now?", Cynder asked.

"You're not going **anywhere**.", a calm voice said from the other side of the chamber.

Lavender and Cynder immediately turned to where the voice came from, but Lavender knew that voice all to well.

"**Ampira!**", the purple dragoness yelled and tried to charge at her, but Cynder stopped her, standing in her way.

"What are you doing? She's an enemy! She nearly killed all of my friends!", Lavender called, staring furiously at the yellow dragoness, who was standing guard at one of the tunnels.

"If you don't control your feelings when you battle, you are sure to lose.", Cynder said calmly, watching Ampira closely.

"I'm afraid I can't let you free the others. If you want to do it anyway you'll have to go through me.", Ampira said.

"Listen.", Cynder whispered to Lavender. "I'll fight and distract her, while you go through that tunnel. Your friends are probably imprisoned there.".

Lavender nodded. "But be careful. Despite how she looks (Ampira looked their age), she can control weather and use lightning and wind.", the purple dragoness whispered back. Cynder nodded.

Cynder quickly shot a piece of poison at Ampira, who easily dodged it. She in turn tried to shoot some lightning at her, but Cynder dodged as well.

Lavender then tried to shoot lightning at Ampira, and she dodged again by jumping to and floating in the air. But then Cynder jumped up as well and hit her with shadow claws. Ampira was completely taken by surprise, as she couldn't see Cynder until it was too late.

The yellow dragoness fell down to the floor, and Lavender used the chance to quickly run into the tunnel, passing Ampira.

"Not bad, but all your efforts in vain.", Ampira said to Cynder with a smirk after Lavender went through.

"What do you mean?", Cynder asked.

"You won't win, and you can't escape either.", the yellow dragoness answered. "Either he will kill you, or you will be all caught in the 'Great Reset' and perish anyway.".

Cynder's eyes were widened in astonishment and fear. "_By 'Great Reset', she can't possibly mean something like __**that**__, can she?_".

_Confused about how Cynder came in? I hope so! xD_

_This will be explained later. =P_


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion Part 1

_Selarus' info report #2:_

_Gender- Male._

_Age- 15._

_Special abilities- Dragon Time._

_Element- Earth._

_Main color- Green._

_Personality- Very selfless, usually extremely brave, even though he has multiple phobias, including of fire and of strangers. However, he will easily overcome these for the sake of his friends in dire situations._

**Chapter 9- Reunion(Part 1)**

Meanwhile, Lavender was running as fast as she could down the tunnel that was guarded by Ampira. She just knew going this way will bring her to her friends, but the tunnel just seemed endless.

Finally, she made it into another chamber, but she was shocked to find 2 more tunnels.

"So where do I go **now**?", she asked herself aloud. She looked at the 2 tunnels once more, and finally decided to walk the one to the right.

"Stop right there!", a blood-freezing voice roared. Lavender froze. "_That voice... It sounds familiar! No... It can't be!_", Lavender thought, stunned. A huge black dragon walked out of the tunnel she was about to go into. Black, except for the end of its tail, which was pure white, almost glowing.

"Orion! Is that you?", Lavender called in astonishment. But unlike the Orion she knew, this dragon was massive. At least 5 times her height, and was much bigger. It had a long tail and snout and had large wings, but he was nearly invisible because the cave was so dark. Only the white orb at the end of his tail was seen clearly.

The huge dragon stared down at her, revealing his blue eyes. Lavender immediately realized that this was indeed Orion.

But unlike the friendly dragon she met at the cave, with the large, warm eyes, this one nearly made her shiver, and his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Orion, do you remember me? It's me, Lavender!", the purple dragoness called.

"Those who stand in the way of my master shall perish!", the dragon roared and tried to land a hit with its tail. Lavender jumped out of the way just in time, thanks to the white end of the tail, that was clearly seen in the darkness.

"I don't want to fight you! I know you don't mean to do this!", Lavender called, and jumped over a tail swipe that came from her left.

Orion stood up, creating a dark ball in his claws, and threw it at her.

Lavender yelled in horror as the shadow ball passed just barely above her head. She ducked just in time to avoid it, but Orion grabbed her with his claws, and roared at her.

"Please... Just stop this, Orion!", Lavender begged, tears starting to form in her eyes. Orion suddenly seemed to freeze. "_I'm sorry, Lavender. I can't control it._", Orion's voice was heard in her mind. However, now it was the same voice that she heard from the small Orion. He gently put her back on the ground, but he seemed to be struggling with himself as hard as he could.

"_I'll try to control my body for now, but you have to hurry. Phoenia, Glacos and Selarus are locked inside these tunnels. You have to rescue them and get out of here before he regains his control over me..._".

Lavender saw that his tail was in an odd position- like it was trying to attack and not attack her at the same time.

"_I can't leave him alone, but I can't fight him either. There has to be another way!_", Lavender thought desperately.

"I won't leave you, Orion!", Lavender called, and the tail once again tried to hit her. Orion lost control once more.

She tried to jump, but the tail still hit one of her legs, and she fell back down.

Orion made yet another shadow ball and threw it at her, but Lavender was ready this time.

She breathed at it again, hoping fire or lightning will come out and destroy it (she couldn't yet always choose which breath she wanted to use), but instead, icy haze came out of her mouth, freezing the dark ball mid-air. It fell on the ground, shattering.

Both dragons watched this happening, stunned.

However, Lavender was quick to adapt to the situation. She suddenly felt her whole body cold, and she knew what was going to come out of her mouth now. She took the deepest breath she's ever taken, and unleashed it at Orion. The black dragon was taken by surprise, and was unable to do anything when Lavender completely froze him.

"Don't worry, Orion. I'll find a way to bring you back, I promise!", Lavender called, and charged into the tunnel to the right.

**A few minutes later...**

Lavender reached another chamber, but this time, there was a large door made out of something she's never seen before. It was completely silver and almost shiny, and it felt cold when she knocked it.

"Is anyone there?", she then called.

"Lavender, is it you?", Selarus' stunned voice reached her ears.

"Yeah! I'm here to get you out!", the purple dragoness called.

"No, you have to get out of here! He could be back any moment!", Selarus called desperately. Lavender realized that he was referring to Orion.

"I'm not leaving you!", Lavender called again, and tried breathing on the door. This time it was fire. The silver started changing colors to red.

"But why? You're in danger even more than us!", Selarus asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Lavender asked angrily, as she took a break for a moment from breathing fire at the door. "I'm your friend, and I'll always stand there for you, no matter what!", she called, and then smiled, as she breathed more fire on it. Selarus didn't say anything, but he was smiling from behind the metallic door.

"I can't open this thing! Maybe this new breath of yours might work.", Lavender suggested.

"I tried already. It's too strong!", he replied.

"Well, if fire didn't work, maybe ice will!", Lavender figured, and then started imagining herself breathing ice. She closed her eyes and imagined the coldness sweeping through her body, and then breathed slowly at the door. The same icy haze came out, covering the hot metal with ice.

"Hey, I think it's working! I can see a crack here!", Selarus called from the other side.

"Okay, I'll keep freezing the door!", Lavender called and kept doing that.

At the same time, she could hear Selarus attacking the door with his own breath, which sounded like something heavy hitting the door repeatedly.

After a minute or so of trying, Lavender thought it wasn't just the ice, but the combination of fire and ice that could open the door, so she imagined herself breathing fire once more, her body as hot as flames. She opened her mouth once more and unleashed her fire. The ice began melting quickly, and she saw the crack getting bigger.

"Okay, now let's just hit it until it breaks!", Selarus called.

Lavender stopped the fire and started bashing her horns against the doors as hard as she could, with Selarus supporting using his earth breath from the other side.

After a few hits, an opening in the door was finally broken, and Lavender who smashed it open with the last blow fell through it, right on top of Selarus.

The two young dragons tried to catch their breath for a while. After that, Selarus smiled. "Do you remember? This is just like how we met.".

Lavender smiled too. "I know. Even though it was only yesterday, so much has changed since then. It seems like it happened so long ago...".

The two dragons suddenly blushed, and Lavender quickly got off of Selarus and helped him up.

"Are you sick again?", Lavender asked with a smile. "If I am, I probably got it from you.", Selarus laughed in response.

"Anyway, we have to hurry and save Phoenia and Glacos.", Lavender said and headed back, Selarus running next to her.

"I'll tell you everything that on the way.", the young green dragon said and the two dragons rushed back through the tunnel that lead back to Orion.

**Meanwhile, with Cynder and Ampira...**

The two dragonesses were fighting again, each using different techniques. Both of them managed to dodge most of the other's attacks, but they also got quite a few hits already. Cynder managed to surprise Ampira with her many elements, but Ampira had the advantage- she was more skilled with her few elements, and they were also more damaging. Moreover, each time Cynder was hit by one of her electrical attacks, she became paralyzed for a while, giving Ampira time to attack the black dragoness some more.

"Isn't it quite enough?", Ampira asked as Cynder collapsed for the third time. "You have nothing to do with this. Just leave.".

"Sorry, but I promised someone that I'll stop you. I can't let her down. Besides, my conscience tells me it's wrong.", Cynder muttered, standing up once more.

"Conscience, huh?", Ampira asked.

"I heard it from Lavender. Why are you serving such a horrible dragon?", Cynder demanded.

"It won't change a thing even if I told you. You'll never understand. No one will. And even if you did, you'd never forgive me.", the yellow dragoness answered.

"Try me! You don't know me, and you don't know what I've been through!", Cynder yelled angrily.

"_Hurry up. The process will be finished soon..._", a voice suddenly echoed in the room. Cynder's eyes widened as she looked for the source of the voice. "_No... this is impossible! It can't be... Malefor?_".

"Yes, Great Evil One.", Ampira said slowly, and a black diamond necklace that Cynder didn't notice until now on Ampira's neck started glowing ominously.

_Any comments?_

_Anyone?_

_... =(_

_I'm saddened now._


	11. Chapter 10: Reunion Part 2

_Glacos' info report #2:_

_Gender- Male._

_Age- 15._

_Special abilities- Ability to breathe water and water vapors (together with Phoenia)._

_Element- Ice._

_Main color- Blue._

_Personality- Cool-headed and calm, prefers solving conflicts peacefully. Cares about others more than about himself, especially Phoenia and his close friends. He's also very intelligent._

**Chapter 10- Reunion (Part 2)**

**Back with Lavender and Selarus...**

The two young dragons were running back through the tunnel, and it was so long they found time to talk about things.

"When me, Phoenia and Glacos got here, we started looking for Roxine, Haily and Flametta, but instead we found Ampira and Orion, who looked again like he did when...", Selarus explained, but struggled to finish that last sentence.

"It's okay, I know. So what happened?", Lavender asked.

"I can remember each of them was holding a large orb. Hmm... I think they were colored red and blue.", he tried to recall.

Lavender couldn't think of anything that would explain that.

"They beat us so easily... And after that I found myself in that cell.", Selarus finished, clearly disappointed of himself.

"Anyway, listen closely. Where I entered from, Ampira is fighting Cynder, a black dragoness that just came out of nowhere and saved me. She seems quite strong, but she might need some help. Can you go there and help her?", Lavender asked, to which Selarus nodded.

"And where we're going now... I froze Orion.", she said. Selarus looked away blankly. Lavender figured he was taking in this info rather well... Probably.

"Wait, you can use ice too?", Selarus called, shocked.

"Yeah, and lightning as well. It's because I'm the purple dragon!", Lavender explained with a smile. Selarus didn't know what to make of this.

"Anyway, I'm going to free Phoenia and Glacos. After that I'll fight Orion again and try to get him back to normal.".

"Are you crazy? You can't take him on your own!", Selarus called, shocked.

"Don't worry! I'm the purple dragon, remember?", Lavender laughed. "I'll definitely succeed!".

"Look, just because you can breathe a few different elements doesn't make you strong enough. If anyone should fight Orion it's gonna be me!", the young green dragon called angrily.

"Just trust me on this one! I'll be fine on my own!", Lavender argued, as she figured they finally got out of the tunnel.

Orion was standing there, still frozen, but Lavender saw that it will break soon- the ice was cracking in some places already.

Selarus only stared at the giant black dragon, and then he turned to Lavender. "I'm not letting you fight him on your own.".

"But what about Cynder?", Lavender asked.

Selarus stayed quiet for a moment, then said "Fine. Just don't fight him alone. And be careful!", and turned towards the exit, where Cynder was battling Ampira.

Lavender stared for a moment at the frozen Orion, and then dashed towards the left tunnel, where she knew Glacos and Phoenia were.

"Glacos! Phoenia! Where are you?", Lavender called as she ran down the tunnel, and reached its end.

To her sides were 2 more of the huge silver things she saw earlier. When she touched one it was cold, as she expected, but to her surprise, the other one was hot.

"Glacos, Phoenia! Are you in there?", she yelled.

"Lavender!", they called back together, each one from behind a different silver door, but their voices sounded weak.

"Are you alright?", Lavender called.

"I'm fine, except that I feel like I'm gonna freeze to death here!", Phoenia said from behind the cold door, her voice shaking.

"And I feel like my tail and horns are going to melt off from the heat!", Glacos called from the other side.

"I'll try to get you out!", Lavender called and started breathing ice on the hot door.

"No, go to Phoenia first! I'll handle for a while, but she sounds like she's in danger!", Glacos called, who heard her efforts to break him out first.

"Okay!", Lavender called and rushed to the other door, this time using fire on it. "_I think I'm finally getting the hang of it!_", Lavender thought happily.

As she expected, the cold door began cracking because of the heat from her fire.

"It won't take too long!", she called to Phoenia.

"Hurry up! Too much cold is probably dangerous for a fire dragon!", Glacos called, worried about his good friend.

This made Lavender breathe the strongest flames she has, even though she got tired very quickly and had to catch her breath often.

**A few minutes later...**

The crack grew bigger and bigger, but Lavender knew this wasn't enough to break the whole door. Before, she had Salerus' earth breath that made it easier, but not now.

"Phoenia, are you okay?", Lavender called, exhausted from using her breath so much.

There was no response. "Phoenia!", Lavender called again, worried.

"Glacos, I think something is wrong with Phoenia!", Lavender then yelled towards the other door, worried. When there was no response from there either, Lavender became panicky and bashed at the door as hard as she could. "Don't die! Promise me you'll be okay!", Lavender yelled desperately.

"_Why... Why do every time my friends rely on me I fail them?_", she thought tearfully, after realizing she just won't be able to break the door in time.

"_Hey, don't give up!_", a voice called. She remembered that voice. It was one of her voices she heard in her dream. The voice was young and cheerful, yet at the same time it made her feel relaxed and safe. She stopped bashing against the door, and stayed still and silent.

"_Use your power... It has saved you once before already. Now, use it to save those you care about!_", another voice said. It was low and old, but she knew that voice. It was the same voice that talked to her in her foggy dream.

Lavender closed her eyes. She felt a power which she couldn't even describe, coming from inside of her. It was surging out of her, filling the area. And then she could see a flash of light, as she opened her eyes again. She knew something happened, but she had no idea what.

"Phoenia! Glacos! Are you alright?", the purple dragoness called.

"Yes, I do! In fact, I suddenly feel great!", Phoenia called, but to Lavender's shock, from behind the other door.

"Me too! It's so cold and nice now! How did you do it, Lavender?", Glacos asked happily from behind the closer door, where Phoenia has been a few seconds long ago.

Lavender blinked. "_What and how did I do that?_", she thought in shock.

"Watch out, Lavender!", Glacos called and bashed the door. After a few more tries the crack burst open, leaving a large hole in the door, out of which Glacos walked out, smiling, but visibly surprised too.

"I didn't know I get stronger in cold places!", he said cheerfully.

"Can anyone lend me a paw here?", Phoenia called. The sound of her fire breath was heard, plus the door going white with heat.

"Sit this one out. Okay, Lavender?", Glacos asked with a smile and stepped towards the door. Lavender only smiled and watched him.

Glacos took a deep breath and used his ice breath on the door. When he was done, the door fell to pieces due to metal fatigue, caused by being breathed on by fire and ice at the same time, just like how Lavender managed to damage Selarus' and Glacos' cells.

"You guys make it look so easy.", Lavender sighed, but smiled. She could see lava flowing dangerously in that room through the hole made, making the whole area hot, while in the cell next to her she could see cold haze flowing out of there, similar to ice breath.

"Okay, so what do we do now?", Phoenia asked as she came out of the cell that was previously Glacos'.

"Selarus already told me what happened to you. We have to hurry, and I need your help.", Lavender said urgently.

"We'll do everything we can!", Glacos promised, and Phoenia nodded seriously.

"Okay, let's go. I'll explain everything on the way.", Lavender said and the three young dragons charged back towards Orion.

**Back with Cynder and Ampira...**

Cynder watched in shock as Ampira transformed from the small, young dragoness into a huge yellow one. Her claws, tail, snout and wings were longer and seemed sharper and her horns and the end of her tail almost looked like they were really made of lightning now.

When the transformation was complete, she roared at Cynder, who was shocked by her sudden change. But the main reason was that she saw herself in that image- the once evil black dragoness that ruled most of the world with an iron grip, and then it struck her. "_Could it be that she's being controlled, like I was?_", she thought in astonishment.

_Thank you for your comments, everyone. =)_

_Please review! Those reviews really keep me going! xD_


	12. Chapter 11: Dragon Time

_Phoenia's info report #2:_

_Gender- Female._

_Age- 15._

_Special abilities- Ability to breathe water and water vapors (together with Glacos)._

_Element- Fire._

_Main Color- Light red._

_Personality- Hot-headed, yet friendly. Will not hesitate to threaten others when angered. She's very brave and will always stand up for the sake of her friends, especially Glacos. Tends to act before she thinks._

**Chapter 11- Dragon Time**

Ampira didn't waste any time and launched another lightning at Cynder. Cynder's eyes widened when she saw the thunder advancing a lot faster than before towards her, but she still managed to jump into the air and avoid it.

Cynder then looked at Ampira, to see what she was planning, but she was stunned to find that she wasn't there anymore.

Out of instinct, she looked behind her back to find Ampira. "_How did she...?_", she thought in shock and tried to counter her incoming attack, but it was too late. Ampira hit her with her tail and Cynder was sent flying into the ground. But instead of hitting the hard rock floor she fell on something softer, or actually some**one**, because she heard a shout of surprise as she hit it.

"Oh, me and my luck...", the voice groaned. "This is the second time today someone falls on me.", he muttered in pain.

Cynder quickly got off of him and looked at whom she fell on. "Sorry.", she muttered.

"You must be Cynder, and... Woah...", Selarus began but quickly stopped when he saw Ampira in her gigantic form.

"If you've come to help me, I could really need some. She's too fast for me.", Cynder muttered painfully, touching where Ampira hit her.

"Speed, huh? In that case leave it to me.", Selarus said with a grin. Cynder stared at him, surprised.

Ampira was watching them closely until now, and she finally landed on the floor.

"Dragon Time!", Selarus called and charged at Ampira so fast that all Cynder could see was a green blur.

"_No way... I was sure that only a purple dragon could do that!_", Cynder thought, shocked, as she watched the battle beginning.

"_Dragon Time won't last forever. I have to beat her as quickly as I can or it's all over!_", Selarus thought as he began attacking her with his earth breath.

Ampira was at first overwhelmed by his speed. Even she found it hard to keep up with him as he was now. He used the first few moments, in which Ampira was shocked by his speed to attack her quickly with everything he had. Ampira soon got the hang of it, however, and started using the advantages of her size against him.

For example, she used her tail like a whip, trying to land a hit on the small green dragon, and even he found it hard to avoid.

Selarus tried every trick he knew to bring her down, like tripping her legs and attacking her belly and wings from below, but nothing seemed to work. The huge yellow dragoness just wouldn't go down. What was even worse was that Selarus could feel Dragon Time starting to wear off.

While he was wondering what to do, he didn't notice that Ampira managed to get in front of him, and used her wind breath to knock him back into the stone wall and out of Dragon Time.

"Hey, are you okay?", Cynder called as she rushed next to him.

"Ugh, yeah... But I don't think I'll be able to fight for now.", he muttered, groaning in pain.

"And I'm too slow to keep up with her!", Cynder called.

"I know! I never did it before, but I don't see why it can't work! I'll use Dragon Time on **you**!".

"I see! Well let's try it! It might just work!", Cynder said hopefully.

"Okay. Dragon Time!", Selarus called, and focused all of his thoughts and energy on Cynder.

Ampira launched another thunder at Cynder, but she avoided it easily. The thunder seemed like it moved in slow motion to her, so she knew Selarus' idea worked.

Cynder then used her fear element to create small orbs that exploded when hit Ampira.

The yellow dragoness already saw that attack before, but this time, combined with Dragon Time's speed it was a lot harder to dodge.

Cynder then charged at Ampira's foot with her poison element, jumping above her tail, that was aiming to hit her, creating several cuts, that her poison got into.

Ampira roared in pain and lost her balance, barely able to stand on her injured leg now. She fell down, but wasn't going to give up.

Ampira made a large, dark cloud above them, near the ceiling of the chamber.

"Cynder, watch out for lightning!", Selarus warned her, still trying his best to keep Dragon Time active, but he was clearly getting exhausted, even though he was just standing in the end of the chamber, nearby the tunnel out of which he came through.

Lightning started falling all over the place, except where Ampira and Selarus were. (Selarus didn't even notice that the none of the lightning strikes were aimed at him, as he was too focused maintaining Dragon Time.)

Cynder, however, ran from place to place in effort to avoid getting hit.

"Above you, Cynder!", Selarus called again as a tornado began descending from the cloud, nearly right on top of the black dragoness.

Cynder used her own wind element to push herself quickly out of the way, but the tornado started following her.

"You'll never defeat me! Surrender yourselves and I won't harm you any further!", Ampira roared.

"Never! Our friends trust us to help them!", Selarus called back, still struggling with the pain caused by using Dragon Time for so long.

"And even though I don't know them for long, I feel that this is the right thing to do! I'll do whatever I can... To help my friends!", Cynder added.

Ampira's eyes widened and the tornado stopped chasing Cynder.

Selarus couldn't keep using Dragon Time any longer and fell unconscious. Cynder went and checked on him. He was breathing and she could hear his heart beating, so she assumed he was okay. Cynder then turned towards the yellow dragoness, who seemed too shocked to do anything.

Then, to Cynder's shock, she roared horribly, electrical arcs starting to bounce all over her body. The dark glowing necklace glowed now much stronger than before. Cynder knew something bad was going to happen.

"Disappear! All of you disappear!", Ampira yelled and tried to shoot lightning at Cynder and the unconscious Selarus. Cynder closed her eyes in fear, but the lightning never came. It missed them completely, hitting the stone wall.

"_For some reason, she's so angry, but it's making her not think straight. This might be my chance!_", Cynder thought, as she examined Ampira. The yellow dragoness was indeed just shooting lightning all over the place randomly, and none of them even came close to her. But she also knew that if she's going to get hit, it's all over. Then she hide an idea.

Cynder used the fact that Ampira wasn't aiming at all to clear her mind and concentrate. She focused as much wind element energy as she could, then released it all at once. "**Wind fury!**", she called, and then breathed a near full scaled tornado, that destroyed Ampira's still tornado, along with the storm cloud and knocked Ampira into the stone wall, where she fell down, like she didn't even realize she was knocked out. Cynder formed a shadow ball with her claws, and threw it straight at Ampira's necklace, which shattered completely. Ampira shrunk back into her original size, unconscious as well.

"We... Did it...", Cynder muttered to the unconscious Selarus with a faint smile, and then passed out too.

**Meanwhile, with the others...**

On the way through the tunnel, Lavender told Phoenia and Glacos about Cynder, a black dragoness who appeared out of nowhere and saved her, and is now fighting against Ampira. She also told them how she saved Selarus, and that now he's fighting together with Cynder against Ampira. She explained at last how she had to freeze Orion. The two of them were surprised, of course, how she can use more than one breath, and she explained that this is one of abilities of a purple dragon and told them that now she could use fire, lightning and ice.

Soon enough, however, they came face to face with Orion, who seemed like he could break out of the ice any moment.

"If you want to go back, do it now.", Lavender warned.

"And what kind of friends would we be, eh?", Phoenia asked in angry tone, but smiled as well.

"Besides, teamwork will make it a lot easier.", Glacos said with a smile.

The ice shook again. "Any moment now, get ready.", Lavender said quietly.

"Say, what's on his neck?", Phoenia asked, trying to look through the ice.

"I remembered now! Orion said that he was controlled using a dark stone! Can you see if that's it?", Lavender asked.

"I definitely see it's glowing, but black light. It has to be that!", Glacos called after he stretched his neck and eyes to see the necklace, far above him, on huge Orion's neck.

"So if we destroy that we win?", Phoenia asked.

"Yes. If we destroy it, Orion will be back to his true, good self.", Lavender said.

"Did you hear that, Glacos? This is our time to shine!", Phoenia laughed.

Glacos nodded with a smile, when the ice cracked some more and finally fell to pieces, and the huge black dragon let out a roar that shook the whole place.


	13. Chapter 12: Malefor's Game

**Chapter 12- Malefor's Game**

"Phoenia, formation 6!", Glacos called.

"6 coming up!", Phoenia called back, and each of them ran to the opposites sides of Orion, who was now looking around, recovering from being frozen up until now.

Lavender looked around as well, but just because she had no idea what 'formation 6' is. "Hey, what am I supposed to do?", she asked in worry, as she saw Orion's gaze focusing at her.

"Just stay there and distract him!", Phoenia called back.

"Am I supposed to be a bait?", Lavender screamed in horror.

"Just hold on for a while! Once we're done, victory is as good as ours!", Phoenia laughed and nodded towards Glacos. The blue and red dragons used their breath at each other, but the breathes collided mid-air, and then just turned into water that started flowing and covering the area.

Orion didn't notice it as he was chasing Lavender, occasionally trying to hit her with his tail or throw a shadow ball at her.

Lavender had the advantage, however, because Orion was mostly walking on 2, while she was running on all four legs, so she was quicker and more agile.

"Okay, second stage is completed!", Glacos called, after he finished freezing the floor, a fact Lavender only noticed when she started slipping a bit.

"Use your claws so you won't slip!", Phoenia advised when she noticed the purple dragoness struggling to stay still.

Lavender did what she said, which did help her stay stable, while Orion, in his large form, found it a lot harder to do so and fell down, roaring in frustration.

"Okay, third stage, Glacos!", Phoenia called, and Glacos rushed to her.

The two young dragons used their breathes again, but this time Lavender could see that Phoenia's flames were stronger than they were before, while Glacos kept his ice breath the same.

Soon she figured out why, as water vapors started spreading from where they were, decreasing everyone's vision.

Lavender then realized what was their plan- to disable both Orion's sight and his movements. Orion was large enough to be seen even through the mist that was engulfing the place, but she, Phoenia and Glacos were practically invisible. Moreover, they had the advantage of being able to walk steadily on ice, thanks to their relatively small size.

"The mist won't let him smell us either. So all we have to do is attack quietly and we'll win easily.", Glacos whispered with a grin.

Lavender nodded. "_Looks like I still have a lot to learn about fighting..._", Lavender thought with a slight smile as she listened to her friends coming up with a plan to attack him.

As far as Lavender could see, Orion was both stuck in place and unable to see them. She could see his head moving frantically, looking for them.

"Lavender, this is our idea- we attack his legs, and once he falls down, you can use your lightning breath to get a nice hit on that necklace, and we win.", Glacos said confidently.

"Okay, I'll do it", Lavender whispered with a smile.

"Let's go then!", Phoenia called silently, and she and Glacos snuck up behind Orion, Lavender close behind them.

"Now!", Glacos yelled, and he and Phoenia unleashed their elemental attacks on Orion, who was completely taken by surprise.

Soon enough, one of his hind legs was covered in ice, while the other one was getting burnt. Orion fell down once more, roaring in agony.

"It's your turn, Lavender!", Phoenia called, but Lavender hesitated. She stared sorrowfully at the suffering Orion, whom she knew was kind and gentle, and that all this wasn't his fault.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!", Glacos urged her.

"_This is for his own good. Besides, he'd rather die than stay the way he is._", Lavender thought, shaking her head.

"Lavender, watch out!", Glacos suddenly yelled. Lavender looked up in shock to see a shadow ball coming straight at her. The first thing she could think of doing was run, but it was too late- the shadow ball landed just next to her and exploded, sending her flying some distance away.

"Lavender!", Phoenia and Glacos yelled at the same time, but soon Orion turned his attention towards them, and managed to knock the two away as well with his tail.

Now that they were far away from him, he couldn't see them again, and started firing shadow balls from his mouth randomly around.

Lavender was still in slight shock over being blown away, but she looked around to see Glacos and Phoenia. They were both struggling to get up, their bodies aching.

"Orion, stop this!", Lavender yelled and got up, despite her pain.

The huge black dragon didn't listen or didn't hear what she said, and kept firing shadow balls randomly. Only by pure luck neither she nor Phoenia and Glacos were hit until now. But then, once he heard her voice, Orion focused on her and fired another shadow ball, unable to attack her from close because of his hurt legs.

Lavender jumped out of the way barely in time, and then started walking towards him.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?", Glacos yelled. "Get out of here, quickly!", Phoenia added.

Lavender ignored their words and kept moving forward. "I know you're not like this, Orion. It's not you fault. Let me help you!".

The huge dragon roared once more and another shadow ball came towards Lavender. This time, however, she prepared herself for the attack. She was hit, but to Phoenia's and Glacos' shock, she remained standing and walked towards Orion's right foreleg, hugging it, much to everyone's shock.

"Talk to me, Orion. I know you've been suffering, and you still are. I know that this is not the real you, and that you are really inside there. Let us reach you... **Let us be your friends!**".

The huge black dragon's eyes widened, his blue eyes showing that he understood what Lavender just said. Glacos and Phoenia gasped in shock as he lowered his head towards the small purple dragoness, and looked at her sorrowfully.

Lavender slowly reached to his neck and took off the glowing, dark necklace, throwing it away.

Lavender closed her eyes as she hugged Orion again. Phoenia and Glacos smiled to each other and towards Lavender and Orion, who began shrinking to his normal size.

"I'm... So sorry. Thank you for freeing me.", Orion muttered and closed his eyes peacefully. His horns and belly suddenly started changing colors from black to white, matching the end of his tail.

"That's what friends are for.", Lavender answered quietly, smiling.

Glacos and Phoenia walked towards them now. "Is he still...?", Phoenia muttered, but couldn't finish. Lavender nodded. "He'll be fine. It seems that after he changed to his large form and then changed back his body became in normal weight, so he's not in danger of dying of hunger either.".

Phoenia smiled. "Thank goodness that this is over now... I'm going to get rid of that thing now. It's too dangerous.", the red dragoness said, holding it as far as possible from her neck, so she won't get affected herself by it and headed back to the tunnel where she was imprisoned.

"Lavender, we need to treat his legs now.", Glacos said quietly. One of his legs was burnt by Phoenia earlier, and the other frozen by him.

"I'll take care of the burnt one with my ice breath. You take care of the other one with your fire breath. Just be careful so that you won't burn his leg as well.", he instructed. Lavender nodded.

Glacos started breathing ice gently on his burnt leg, and Lavender could see it was getting better already. She used her fire breath very weakly to melt off the ice and warm his frozen leg up.

**A few minutes later...**

Orion's once frozen leg looked completely back to normal now, while the other one had the same slightly scorched appearance that Lavender once saw, and remembered when it was.

"Say, were you the one who cooled off Selarus' leg when it was burned?", she asked.

"Yeah, that was me. I forgot to tell you about this, but me and Phoenia saw you sleeping back then I saw that and helped out. We were too cautious, and decided to follow you guys secretly until we've seen that you needed our help.".

"When the apes attacked, right?", Lavender asked with a smile. Glacos nodded.

"Okay, that thing is gone.", Phoenia announced as she returned. "In the lava?", Glacos asked. "Yeah.", the red dragoness said with a smile.

"We need to check on Selarus and Cynder now. I wonder if they defeated Ampira already.", Lavender said.

"I'll take Orion.", Glacos volunteered and the two females helped him lift the unconscious black dragon on his back, and they started going back the way they came, to where the others were.

**A few minutes later...**

Lavender's group got back to the first chamber, where Cynder and Selarus were battling against Ampira, and were now all unconscious.

"Selarus! Cynder! Are you alright?", Lavender called and ran towards them.

Selarus slowly opened his eyes. "What happened...? Did we win?", he muttered in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's over.", Lavender said with a smile.

"_Over? Not quite yet, but soon! Muhahahaha!_", a deep, mocking voice echoed in that room. Everyone could practically feel the evil radiating from it, and they looked around, looking for it's source. Cynder immediately opened her eyes to the sound of the voice and got up.

"**Malefor!**", she yelled furiously and tried to charge towards where the voice came from, but fell down. She was still too exhausted from her battle with Ampira.

"_Our little game was very entertaining until now. I've had so much fun watching it! Too bad it's almost game over for you! But I'll give you some time. I'm waiting in the middle of the volcano. Come and find me, if you dare!_", his voice called again.

"Is this all a game for him?", Phoenia muttered in shock and disgust.

"Anyway, what do we do now? Everyone's exhausted. Even if we all work together, we'll never be able to defeat him like this!", Glacos asked, discouraged.

"Don't forget, we came here to free our guardians, didn't we? And if your guardians are as strong as Roxine, I don't see why we can't win!", Selarus said confidently.

"Don't waste your time. It's too late to save them now.", Ampira said quietly, as she struggled to get up, but fell down because of her poisoned leg.

Selarus, Glacos and Phoenia stared at her angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?", Phoenia shot to her.

"It means that the process is finished now. Your guardians will be gone in a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, at best.", she explained coldly, looking away.

Cynder walked over to her and removed the poison from her leg. "Sorry that I had to do this. I had to free you from Malefor's control.".

"I was never under his control. I chose to do this.", she said angrily, indifferent to the position she was in now.

"You mean you weren't forced to do all this?", Cynder called in shock, staring at her, astonished.

"No, I was forced to do this. But I also had the choice not to do it.", she said simply.

Now everyone just stared at her in confusion. "So are you enjoying doing all those horrible things?", Lavender asked furiously.

"No!", Ampira called back. Everyone looked confused again now. "You'll never understand! None of you will!", she yelled and ran off towards the middle tunnel.

"Ampira, wait!", Cynder called, but Ampira already disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Let's just look for Roxine and the others for now. I can smell her from that tunnel.", Selarus said, pointing towards the left tunnel, and started walking towards it.

Lavender stopped as well when another scent reached her nose. She sensed it was from where Ampira went to.

"Are you coming?", Selarus asked.

"Yeah!", Lavender replied and followed him. She figured that if he did smell Roxine, he's probably right. She never met Roxine, after all. "_Have I?_", Lavender asked herself mentally. For now, it seemed to her that anything could be different from how she knows it.

_Author's message:_

_To my dear readers..._

_I have good news and bad news._

_The good news are that the next chapter is already being written!_

_The bad news are that the story will end in about 4 chapters, I think. (That's bad news, right? o.o)_

_I have no idea if I'm going to make a sequel. For that I need a few important ingredients: enough readers, idea and motivation._

_I don't think I have any of those right now, hehe. If you are enjoying my story and want to show me that you are indeed reading this, please review once in a while my next chapters, and I will think about it._

_In the meantime, I'm also trying to think of an idea for a story that can last at least 10 chapters. I'm not really a fan of one-shots or really short stories... If you have any ideas, make sure to PM them to me. Those ideas should include my OC's, otherwise you can just write the story yourselves. =P_

_However, they can also include your OC's, **in addition to mine**. (Making up OC's is a hard job. Don't make me do it again. .) The condition for this is that the OC's are already in **your** Spyro fanfic, and that I like the story. People who meet this criteria should know already, haha. The OC's don't have to be dragons. In fact, I'd love an idea that involves humans in it... Also (sorry for being so picky), not too many OC's please! My brain isn't in 4D, meaning it has a limit on how much it can take, lol._

_*Cough* **Anyway**, if I have sufficient readers, and the idea is good enough in my opinion, I will be motivated, resulting in a sequel. (And there'll be much rejoicing. Hurray... Hurray...)_

_Well, until next time, see ya!_


	14. Chapter 13: Malefor's Plan

**Chapter 13- Malefor's Plan**

The group continued down the tunnel, with Selarus sniffing the air once in a while, to make sure he wasn't losing Roxine's smell. He, Phoenia and Glacos were all clearly thinking about the guardians. They hoped that they'll finally meet them again and rescue them.

Lavender mostly thought about Ampira's outburst before. She also remembered her sad song, the one she sang when she took Orion away. She couldn't help but think that something was definitely wrong with Ampira, and the yellow dragoness just wouldn't say it. She truly wanted to help her, even though she hurt her friends badly. The purple dragoness couldn't help but feel that she was exactly like Orion, who turned up to be a nice, gentle and caring dragon.

Cynder was even more troubled than her. She has recently arrived to a world unknown to her, and she had to deal with 2 dragons who might be just like her, Orion and Ampira. Moreover, the fact that Malefor was still alive burdened her even more. But the thing that was really hard for her was that she haven't seen Spyro ever since she appeared in this world. Without him, defeating Malefor again, even though she made a lot of new friends and comrades, seemed impossible to her.

The black dragoness moved her gaze to Lavender, the first dragon she met here and whom she saved and befriended. There was one other thought that was bugging her mind ever since she met her, but forgot until now. "_Why is she purple? I thought there is supposed to be only one every 10 generations. She almost looks like a female Spyro!_", Cynder wondered, but decided that there will be time to ask those questions later.

"Ughhh... Where am I?", Orion muttered and looked around after regaining his consciousness.

Glacos lay down and let him down of his back. The young blue dragon looked exhausted from carrying Orion, but he didn't complain.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. Can you ever forgive me?", Orion muttered sorrowfully.

"No problem, no problem at all! Just like Lavender said- that's what friends are for, right?", Phoenia laughed.

Lavender and Glacos nodded towards him, smiling.

"I don't exactly know what have you done, but from what your friends told me it wasn't your fault. You're just like... Another dragoness I know... But she did the right thing at the end, and despite doing horrible things in the past she made some really good friends. You should hold on to your friends.", Cynder said quietly, smiling to him as well and helped him get up.

"Friends, huh...?", Orion asked quietly with a slightly forced smile.

"Isn't that right, Selarus?", Lavender asked happily. The green dragon remained quiet for a moment. "I have no doubt that you didn't really want to do that to Roxine, but... I just don't think I can forgive you for that. The memory of what you did is still too strong. Sorry.", Selarus said and started walking again.

"It's okay.", Orion said silently and walked after him, the others joining. Lavender sighed mentally. "_I really hope that they will be able to be friends one day._".

Orion looked around the cave, that was getting darker and darker by the moment. "You're here to rescue the female dragons, right?", he asked.

"Yes. Do you know where they are? Are we in the right direction?", Glacos immediately asked.

"Yes. We're in the right direction, but we have to hurry up, or else it will be too late!", he called and rushed forwards, to everyone's surprise, but they followed him.

**A few minutes later...**

The six dragons arrived at another chamber. The room was pretty dark, but they could all see four sets of shackles by the walls of the room. In a corner also lay some big orbs, but they all seemed empty.

"Darn it! We're too late!", Orion called.

"Late for what?", Selarus demanded.

"Malefor already took them to the center of the volcano so that they could witness the 'Great Reset'! We don't have much time!", he called again and rushed back, the others followed him.

Cynder ran beside him. "By the 'Great Reset', you can't mean...", Cynder started, but found it hard to finish.

Orion nodded. "It's exactly what it means. He's going to destroy every living creature here in order to recreate the world as he wishes!".

"But what did he need the guardians for?", Lavender asked from behind them.

"I don't know that. I only know that he extracted their elements and put them in those orbs you've seen earlier. They must have something to do with his plan!", the black dragon explained.

"Wait, why were there four shackles at that room and not 3?", Phoenia asked.

"Because there were 4 guardians, of course!", Orion called.

"Four?", Selarus, Glacos and Phoenia all called at the same time.

"Yes. Roxine, the earth guardian, Haily, the ice guardian, Flametta, the fire dragon, and Joltina, the lightning guardian!", Orion explained.

"Now I get it!", Cynder called. "Ampira must have worked for Malefor in order to free Joltina!".

"Why didn't she tell us then?", Phoenia asked angrily. "We could have helped her defeat Malefor!".

The group reached back to the first chamber, and Orion lead them towards the middle tunnel, the last of the three, before he answered.

Orion then decided to tell them her story. "Joltina raised Ampira to be a kind, loving dragon. She told her that no dragon is truly evil, and taught her to be friendly to anyone and everyone. She grew up and knew only her, until one day, three years ago, Malefor appeared.".

Orion stopped there to take a breath. "_Three years ago... It can't be just a coincidence!_", Cynder thought.

Orion continued. "Joltina told her to run away, but Ampira didn't believe what was going to happen. She couldn't imagine anything bad in the perfect world Joltina tried to raise her into. Malefor and Joltina fought ferociously, and she lost easily. Malefor captured her and Ampira, and he offered Ampira a deal- if she works for him and help him fulfill his plan, he would free Joltina. Ever since then, Ampira's personality changed so much it frightened me. I've seen the whole process since I was raised by Malefor from when I was an egg, 15 years ago. Ampira finally came to trust me, but she hasn't trusted anyone else, resulting in whom you've seen not long ago. She feels lonely in this world, and she has no friends.". Orion finished with a sigh.

No one knew what to say, not even Cynder, who felt sorry for the yellow dragoness.

"Be careful. We're about to reach the core of the volcano. The guardians will most likely be there, but also will Malefor.", Orion said after a minute or so.

The six dragons reached a hall right underneath the top of the volcano. The blue sky could be seen clearly from afar.

In the middle, deep under them, was a large pool of magma. Above it was a large piece of ground, suspended above the magma with multiple huge chains that were tied to the volcano's sides.

On it was standing a huge, dark purple dragon. If dragons could get goosebumps, they'd all get it now. All except Orion, who narrowed his eyes angrily towards him.

Nearby him, were chained to the ground 4 adult dragonesses, colored red, yellow, green and blue. They all looked extremely pale though. They also seemed unconscious.

The dark purple turned towards the coming dragons, smirking diabolically. "Welcome, young dragons! You are all just in time to see the end of this world... And the start of a better, **stronger** new one, with me as its undisputed ruler!".

"What makes you think we'll just let you do that?", Cynder yelled.

"Oh, my dear Cynder. I see you've grown to be a fine, young dragoness even without me help... So, have you come to join me and rule the world once more? It's not too late for you just yet!".

"You're out of your mind! I'll never join you! **Never!**", the black dragoness exclaimed.

"Oh well. My **new** plan doesn't involve you anyway.", he said in an indifferent tone and raised his front paw in her direction. The next thing everyone knew- she was laying nearby the wall, unconscious, after a purple blast could be seen.

"What have you done?", Lavender yelled in shock and ran towards Cynder, checking on her. The black dragoness was still breathing, to her relief.

"Ahh... The jewel in the crown of my master plan. Lavender, the purple dragoness!", Malefor said, staring solely at her.

"How do you know me?", Lavender asked, narrowing her eyes towards him suspiciously.

"How do I know you? It is thanks to **me** that you are who you are!", he called and shot lightning at her too fast for her to react.

Lavender screamed in agony as the electricity surged through her body. She fell on the ground, paralyzed. "I will take care of you later...", he said and turned towards the other four dragons, who seemed to be still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Orion, why have you betrayed me? Wasn't I the one who cared for you for whole your life? For 15 years I have taught you all that I know and protected you.", he asked in an astonishingly soft voice.

"Violence... Murder... Pain... Sadness... Those were all that you taught me! When I asked you why you were doing this and spoke against it, you turned me into a mindless servant! I'd rather die than be one of your pawns once more!", Orion roared.

Malefor grinned evilly. "I've never thought that the single dragon I managed to capture back then was filled was so much foolishness like 'hope', 'compassion' and 'friendship'... Those useless feelings only make you weak and doubtful. Throw them aside, Orion. Dispose of them and come to join me! Obtain the ultimate power, obtain a power that only **you** can achieve!".

"Never!", Orion yelled. Malefor in response shot a purple blast from his mouth at him, knocking him out just like Cynder. "You will join me whether you want it or not!", Malefor laughed.

The remaining three dragons shivered as he faced them.

"The three remaining elemental dragons... The last pieces I need in order to obtain the ultimate power. The power to destroy worlds and create life. The power to eliminate anything and bring true peace. Join me! Elements of earth, fire and ice! Join the power of lightning, that is already flowing through my body!", he called and a dark portal opened in his chest.

"Hey, are we being drawn into him?", Glacos called in shock and tried to run away, but the power was too great.

"Does he mean he absorbed Ampira and he's now trying to get us?", Phoenia yelled.

"It seems so! Hold on, I'll try to get us out of here! Dragon Time!", Selarus called and using his ability tried to get a hold of the young blue and red dragons, in order to pull them away from Malefor.

"I'm impressed. A dragon other then the purple dragon being able to use that power. But unfortunately for you, so can I... Dragon Time!", Malefor said, canceling the effect of Selarus' own Dragon Time.

"**Lavender!**", the three dragons yelled at the same time, as they were being sucked into Malefor.

"No, stop!", Lavender yelled desperately. She broke out of the paralysis without even noticing.

But it was over in a few seconds. Phoenia, Glacos and Selarus were all sucked into Malefor.

"Now I am the absolute master of all four elements!", Malefor yelled, laughing manically.

"No...", Lavender muttered, her tears starting to fall down on the hard rock.

"Now, to get those who will bring me powers that no dragon in history has ever achieved!", Malefor called and raised his claws towards the unconscious Orion.


	15. Chapter 14: Dragon Space

**Chapter 14- Dragon Space**

"No, stop!", Lavender yelled desperately as a platform of ice was raised below the unconscious Orion, shaping in an angle that brought him towards Malefor.

Lavender closer her eyes as the tears started flowing again, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"_Hey... Don't give up!_", a voice called in her mind. Lavender immediately recognized that voice. It was the same voice that told her not to give up not long ago. The same voice she heard in her dream!

"_Use your powers! You can still save your friends!_", the voice called again. "_Who are you?_", Lavender thought, thinking her voice would reach it even this way, but there was no answer. Nevertheless, she now knew what she had to do.

She closed her eyes tight and tried to build up as much power as she could. She soon felt a new energy rising inside of her, waiting to burst out. When she couldn't contain it anymore, she let it out. A beam of green energy shot out of her mouth, turning into a boulder that smashed the ice Orion was laying on, but sending him down into the magma.

Before Malefor could do anything, Lavender ran as quickly as she could towards the falling black dragon. She opened her wings and jumped after him, grabbing him. The hot air from the magma helped her rise up along with Orion back to safety.

"Interesting... It seems that only now your earth breath was awakened.", Malefor said quietly, mostly to himself, as he watched it happening.

"You'll never touch my friends again!", Lavender called and stood up in front of Orion.

"My, my. How unexpected.", Malefor only said with a smirk.

"Release my friends at once!", Lavender demanded. She had no idea how she got this power and bravery so suddenly, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'm afraid you're in no position to say such things. Now, give up and I'll make sure to end it all quickly and painlessly.", Malefor said calmly, keeping his diabolical smirk.

"I warned you!", Lavender called and shot a fire blast at him. Malefor simply countered it with an ice blast. The two attacks combined and vaporized immediately.

Lavender then tried to shoot a boulder at him, but he shot a thunder out of his mouth, making the boulder explode into harmless, tiny stones.

"Do you see now? No elemental attack can harm me now! Fire counters Ice, and Lightning counters Earth. You have no chance of winning!", Malefor laughed.

Lavender looked around, trying to think of another way to defeat him.

"And to think that if you had managed to awaken your convexity element, this might have been a fun battle, but you've just obtained your fourth element. Too bad, purple dragoness.", Malefor said, and the dark portal in his chest started opening again.

Lavender desperately tried to shoot some more attacks out of her mouth, but Malefor simply countered them all with the opposite elements.

"Now, join me, and we shall become the most powerful creature in the universe!", Malefor called as Lavender found herself already halfway inside oh him, surrounded with dark purple light. Lavender screamed in fear, but it was cut short as she disappeared inside of him.

Malefor then pulled Orion into him as well, soon after Lavender. Then he absorbed the still unconscious Cynder too.

"Now, with the Orion's special power inside me, Cynder's dark elements and a purple dragon inside of me, I am truly complete!", Malefor laughed.

"Did you see that, guardians?", he asked with a smirk, facing the dragonesses that were laying around him, powerless.

"You'll never get away with this...", the red dragoness muttered. The bottom of her wings, belly and the end of her tail were yellow. She had quite long features. Her horns curled up a bit, and at the end of her tail was fire, but the flame was really weak, almost gone.

"You can say it now, but soon this world will begin a new phase, and you'll be the lucky ones to witness it. Isn't that right, Flametta?", Malefor asked.

"Someone will stop you. I promise you that.", the blue dragoness said quietly.

She was dark blue in shade that could be seen even through her paleness. Her horns, bottom of her wings and the end her tail were pure white. Her horns were completely straight, yet a bit short, and the end of her tail was shaped like a large snowflake that looked like a flower. A few icicle-like spikes were on several places of her body, mostly on her back and legs, but she had a somewhat round figure.

"Who, dear Haily? Every dragon that had the chance of defeating me is now inside my body!", the dark purple dragon replied.

"Don't underestimate the young dragons.", the green dragoness warned.

Her belly and horns were brown, giving her a perfect camouflage if she were in a forest. Her horns curl down, looking a bit like large hooks. The end of her tail looked like a branch with 2 leaves on it.

"Who would dare do such a thing, Roxine? That is exactly why I trapped them in their most horrible times of their lives. For your dear Selarus, Phoenia and Glacos, wasn't it about... A week ago?", he asked, grinning evilly.

"You are a monster...", Roxine muttered furiously.

"They'll never fall for your pathetic trick.", the last, yellow dragoness hissed.

She had blue belly and horns, and the end of her tail split in two, each part looked like a small lightning, only deep blue. Her horns curled forward, giving them a slight U shape.

"You don't really know what happened to your dear Ampira these past 3 years, do you, Joltina? The nightmare **she** is facing is far worse than the others'. And they will all be trapped in despair, until their wills vanish, and they become part of me **forever!** Hahahaha!".

Roxine tried to get up, her expression so furious it was terrifying to any normal creature, but couldn't lift any part of her body.

"Don't bother. Now that your elements are extracted, you won't make it past a few hours, at most. Just sit back and watch as everything ends!", Malefor called, and started breathing fire towards his front paw. The flames just hovered above it, accumulating. "Now, let the elements fuse... Let them become the power to 'restart' this pathetic world!".

**Meanwhile, inside of Malefor...**

Lavender slowly opened her eyes. She immediately looked around, expecting to see a huge, dark purple dragon. Instead, she was alone. She could see beautiful purple flowers covering the area, lavenders. A small stream of fresh, clean water, and a nice small cave were not far from her. The sky was blue and cloudless.

"I'm back? I thought I was absorbed by Malefor... Was it all just a dream?", Lavender said to no one in particular.

Lavender looked around once more. The field of lavenders seemed endless. So big that it reached the horizon in every direction. This immediately raised the purple dragoness' suspicion, and she decided to run as fast as she could, hoping to see something else.

After a few minutes of running, however, there was nothing else. She found herself back near the cave and water, the flowers endlessly spreading in every direction.

"_Close your eyes, Lavender... Close them and fall asleep. There is nothing more to this place then you can see. Just lay down and rest..._", a deep, dark voice said.

Lavender didn't care who's voice was it, or where did it come from. "Yes... I think I'll sleep now...", the purple dragoness muttered and slowly closed her eyes.

"Don't do that, Lavender! This is all merely an illusion!", another voice called. Lavender's eyes immediately shot open, as she looked for the source of the new voice. That voice sounded to her familiar, almost nostalgic. She knew she heard it once before. No, more than once. The voice was commanding, yet she felt a lot more relaxed when she heard it.

"Look around you, Lavender. Nothing here is real!", the voice called. Lavender did as the voice said. To her shock, the flowers were all burnt and dead, the stream of water was dry, and the cave was merely a large rock.

"No... Was it all a **lie**? Was everything I knew a lie?", Lavender cried.

"Lavender, I promise you that I will explain to you everything in time, but right now every moment counts- as we speak, Malefor is preparing an explosion that will destroy this world. When that happens, you and your friends who are inside of him will lose yourselves completely, and become a part of him **forever**! The lives of the guardians are also in danger, and their elements must be brought back to them soon, or they will die as well!", the voice said urgently.

"But I have so many questions! Who are you? Who am I? Why is he doing all this? And why do you think I can save the world and defeat Malefor?", Lavender asked, the last question making her discouraged.

"Since we don't have much time, I'll only answer your last question. You have a very special ability, and I'm not talking about your purple dragon abilities. Using that ability, you are the only one who can do this. I believe in you!", the voice said.

"Please, tell me how!", Lavender called.

"In addition to the ability I just mentioned, you also have a power that no dragon in history ever had- **Dragon Space**! Time and space are the two most basic elements, used to create any known world. The purple dragons so far have been able to control the power of time, but Lavender, you are the first one able to control space. This power will let you teleport yourself or others anywhere you want, as long as you know where the destination is. Now is the time to use it again at your wish, like you did before unknowingly. Use it to reach your friends and save them from the despair that Malefor is trying to sink them in!".

Lavender immediately closed her eyes and focused. She imagined herself standing next to Selarus, the first one she thought about. She could feel the same power flowing deep inside her, different from her elements. Before, she didn't know how to use it, but now it all seemed clear.

"Dragon Space!", the purple dragoness called, and then vanished from the illusionary field of lavenders with a flash of bright purple light.


	16. Chapter 15: Confronting the Past Part 1

_**Wow, it sure took me a while to update. X_X**_

_***Dodges a tomato thrown at me***_

_**Anyway... Sorry about that, but fear not, I shall finish writing this story!**_

_**Okay, without further ado, I present the next chapter! =D**_

**Chapter 15- Confronting the Past (Part 1)**

When Lavender opened her eyes again, she found herself in a forest. But unlike a normal forest, this one was completely quiet. Quiet except for a faint sound in the distance. She could also smell smoke, meaning that there is, or was, a fire.

She rushed towards the sound, and realized that's where the fire is, as she noticed the heat getting more and more intense.

Then she realized what the sound was- it was crying. This made her run even faster, where she found a young green dragon weeping against the ground. She immediately recognized him- it was Selarus. But the green dragon was unlike Lavender has ever seen him. He didn't seem to be younger, but he was crying like a hatchling.

"Hey, Selarus, it's me! What happened?", Lavender called as she moved closer to him. The green dragon stopped crying for a moment and looked at her. "Who are you?", he asked weakly, the tears still showing on his face.

Lavender was stunned. "Don't you remember me?".

"I've never seen you. Anyway, you should get out of here. The fire will reach here soon. If you don't want to die then go away.".

"I'm not going without you, Selarus!", Lavender called. Selarus seemed shocked. "How do you know my name?".

"What are you talking about? It's me! Your friend, Lavender!", the purple dragoness called. He stared at her for a moment. "I've never seen you. Now please go. I just want to die.", he said quietly.

"Die? I'm not going to just let you die! I came here to save you! Why would you want to die anyway?", Lavender asked.

"T-the black dragon... He came, and...", Selarus started, but then burst again in tears.

With that, Lavender realized what was going on. "_Selarus was returned to the time when Roxine was captured by Orion!_", the purple dragoness thought, then she had an idea.

"Selarus, I saw what happened to Roxine.", Lavender said. Selarus stared at her, astonished. "Then you should know that... I'm alone now. I don't know what he did to Roxine, but if he could beat her... Then I don't stand a chance against him...", he said sorrowfully.

"No! Don't say that! You must **never** give up!", Lavender called.

"But without Roxine... I'm alone...", he muttered.

"You're not alone!", Lavender called again. Selarus' eyes widened.

Lavender smiled. "Do you want to be my friend?". To her surprise, tears started coming down Selarus' eyes again, but this time, those were tears of happiness. He nodded.

"Then let's get out of her.", Lavender said and helped him get up. The two dragons rushed away from the fire.

"Lavender... Thank you.", Selarus said weakly. "This is what friends are for, right?", the purple dragoness laughed.

Selarus gasped tripped on a rock and rolled forward, and Lavender fell once again on top of him.

"This is happening **way** too often.", the purple dragoness sighed.

Selarus' eyes widened once more. "Lavender...", he muttered.

The purple dragoness stared at him from above him, their bellies pressed against each other.

"You really should stop doing this.", the young green dragon finished, smiling towards here.

"Welcome back.", Lavender laughed, and got off of him. She helped him up again and the two looked at each other. They blushed, and didn't say a word. Then, to their surprise, the forest started disappearing, leaving everything around them plain white.

"Malefor brought me here, and when I saw Roxine being kidnapped, it brought me back to that day. And I forgot all that happened after that. I'm sorry.".

"Do you mean that you really wanted to die back there?", Lavender asked in shock.

"I don't really remember what happened back there. Everything happened so quickly... But I'm pretty sure I heard a voice that led me in the right way. I think it was **your** voice, but is it possible?".

Lavender shrugged. "I think that the first time I met you was **after** Roxine was kidnapped.".

"Anyway, what are we supposed to do now?", Selarus asked.

"Right now we have to find the others and free them from Malefor's illusions.".

"But how do we do that?".

"We'll use my new ability- Dragon Space.", Lavender explained.

"Woah, a new ability? Cool! In that case, let's go to Phoenia and Glacos. I'm pretty sure they are together.".

"Okay.", Lavender said, and imagined herself and Selarus standing next to Phoenia and Glacos. "Dragon Space!", she called, and she and Selarus disappeared with a flash of purple light.

**A few moments later...**

"This feels weird...", Selarus muttered, as he and Lavender found themselves in a large valley, only that it was black and scorched. The plants were all dead, and the sky was covered with black thunderstorm clouds, and thunders hit the ground once in a while.

"Glacos and Phoenia should be somewhere around here.", Lavender said and looked around.

"I think I hear them!", Selarus called and dashed in a certain direction. Lavender followed him immediately.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!", a young male's voice called.

"No! We have to help them!", a young female called, but she was clearly crying at the same time.

Lavender and Selarus quickly reached the place where the voices came from, where they found a young red dragoness holding as hard as she could to a large rock, stuck in the ground, and a young blue dragon trying to pull her away.

"Haily and Flametta did this so that we can escape!", the blue dragon called.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving without them!", the red dragoness yelled back.

"Phoenia, Glacos! You have to snap out of it!", Selarus called.

The two dragons stared at Selarus and Lavender, noticing them for only the first time.

"Great, I can use some help here!", Glacos called. "Please, strangers, help me free my friend from here!"

"Strangers?", Selarus asked in shock.

"They probably can't remember us, just like you when you were trapped in the illusion!", Lavender said.

"Please, we have to get out of here, it's dangerous!", Glacos pleaded.

"No! We have to help Haily and Flametta!", Phoenia yelled.

"Listen, we have to get out of here first! Haily and Flametta risk their lives so that you'll be safe! What would they say if you let their sacrifice be for nothing?", Lavender asked.

The red and blue dragons stared at her in shock.

"And after that, they will need heroes to save them right?", Selarus asked. Lavender smiled towards him, as he got the idea she thought of immediately.

"Heroes?", Phoenia and Glacos asked at the same time, as they stared at Lavender and Selarus, and then at each other.

"You have to get stronger before you can rescue them, so just for now, you need to run away. Train yourselves and become powerful enough to fight for justice!", Lavender called enthusiastically.

The two young dragons stopped quarreling, and Phoenia let go of the rock.

"So where is the way out? We've never left the valley!", Glacos asked.

"Before we leave, I have to tell you something. My name is Lavender.", Lavender said with a smile.

"And I'm Selarus!", the green dragon said.

"And you're Glacos and Phoenia, right?", Lavender asked, pretending like she just met them.

Glacos' and Phoenia's jaws dropped. "How... Did you...?", Phoenia muttered.

"Listen, this is all an illusion! We have to think of a way to destroy it.", Selarus said.

Phoenia and Glacos seemed shocked for a moment, but Glacos quickly recovered. "So how can we do it?", he asked, clearly believing them completely.

"Well, it worked for Selarus when we repeated something we did **after** we met. Maybe we should do the same.", Lavender suggested.

"I know!", Selarus suddenly called. Everyone looked at him.

"Give yourselves a title!", he suggested, smiling.

"Like what?", Phoenia asked, confused.

"Hero dragons! Isn't that obvious?", Lavender asked happily.

Phoenia and Glacos stared at each other, and their expressions changed from being confused to excited.

"I'm Glacos!", the blue dragon called.

"And I'm Phoenia!", the red dragoness continued.

"And together we are... The hero dragons!", they finished.

The two then froze, and blinked twice. "I think we did it!", Glacos called happily after a few minutes.

"Definitely!", Phoenia laughed, as she and Glacos watched the scorched valley disappearing, leaving everything around them blank white. Lavender noticed 3 figures in the sky, away from her, under a large storm cloud. She figured those are Haily and Flametta, being taken away by Ampira, but she knew that it wasn't important now. They vanished along with the scorched valley.

"You said that when we first met you, so I figured it would work.", Selarus laughed, cutting Lavender's thoughts about Ampira for now.

"So now we have to rescue the others, right?", Phoenia asked. Lavender and Selarus nodded.

"I think we should save Orion now, but... I'm worried.", Glacos said quietly.

"Why?", Lavender asked.

"Because the way it looks like, Malefor sent each of us to the worst moment in our lives. And for Orion... Seeing that would be hard for Selarus as well...".

Selarus seemed confused at first, but then just said "We should go.".

"How do we do that?", Phoenia asked.

"Lavender has a new ability- Dragon Space! It lets her get us to where she wants to be.", Selarus explained. The blue and red dragons seemed stunned once more, but also impressed.

"Just leave it to me!", Lavender said, closing her eyes, and imagined herself and the group standing next to Orion. "Dragon Space!".

**A few moments later...**

The four young dragons reappeared in another blank space, but this time it was dark and cold, and fog was floating nearby the ground.

To the others' shock, Lavender fell down on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Lavender!", they called at the same time and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?", Selarus asked, looking at her closely.

"Yeah... But moving so many dragons at the same time hurts.", the purple dragoness muttered, and tried to get up. The others helped her.

"Where are we?", Phoenia then asked and looked around.

"I don't know, but something feels and looks strange here.", Glacos answered.

"The forest and the valley looked like real places, but not this.", Selarus said and tried to push his front paw into the ground. To his shock, it went a bit in (like jelly). He quickly pulled it out.

"Are you sure Orion is supposed to be here?", Selarus asked, worried.

"Yeah.", Lavender answered, even though she looked quite confused herself.

"_What have I done?_", a voice said nearby them, but no one was there.

"Was that you, Selarus?", Lavender asked, puzzled.

"No. This was Orion's voice...", the green dragon said (**_AN: I just want to remind you that Selarus and Orion are supposed to sound about the same_**).

"Guys, look at this!", Phoenia suddenly called from a distance.

The others rushed towards her. She was looking through something that let her see outside where they were.

Through it, they could see a large, black dragon pacing around. Nearby it, they could see a large green dragon on the ground.

"Roxine!", Selarus called and tried to go to her, but only bumped into the sight, like it was made of a stone wall.

"What is going on here?", Glacos muttered in shock.

_**I'll give a cookie to anyone who realizes where the group ended up now. =D**_

_**Anyways, four more chapters is my guess until the story is finished, but could be more (I don't think it will be less).**_

_**Until then, please review. ^_^**_

_**P.S: Expect to see another familiar character quite soon. Hahaha...**_


	17. Chapter 16: Confronting the Past Part 2

_Lavender's info report #3:_

_Gender- Female._

_Age- 15._

_Special abilities- Dragon Space._

_Element- Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth._

_Main color- Purple._

_Personality- Very kind, usually calm and cool-headed, yet fierce and can be angered occasionally. Cares about her friends more than anything else._

**Chapter 16- Confronting the Past (Part 2)**

"Are you alright?", Lavender asked as the green dragon got up again.

"Yeah... But it looks so real! Why can't I go in there?", he asked, looking again through the 'window'.

"I don't get it... Orion is supposed to be here. We've heard him, but we can't see him. What's going on here?", Phoenia asked.

"Guys, this may sound crazy. But I think we're in Orion's mind!", Glacos said.

"I don't think my power can teleport us into someone's thoughts.", Lavender called in surprise.

"Just think about it! This place doesn't look real, we can see anything Orion can see from here, and we can hear Orion's voice!", Glacos explained.

"Well, if it is his mind, then we should get out. We can't talk to him here, can we?", Lavender asked.

"He'll probably attack us if we go and talk to him outside of his mind. Remember he's at his evil form now.", Phoenia said.

"Then we have to try here. This is his mind, right?", Glacos asked.

"Orion, are you here?", he then called.

"_What? I can hear voices inside my mind?_", Orion's voice echoed in the area once more.

"Please listen to us! We have to talk to you!", Lavender called.

Suddenly and silently, a young black dragon appeared in front of them. He was completely pitch black, except for his blue eyes and a white glowing orb that was the end of his tail.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", he asked quietly.

"Listen, this will sound crazy, but we all know you, and you know us. Everything that you see here is an illusion created by an evil dragon called Malefor!", Lavender explained quickly.

Orion's eyes widened. "You know his name...", he muttered. "Then... You must be telling the truth...".

"If you just manage to get your memories back, the illusion will disappear!", Phoenia said.

"So how do we do that?", the black dragon asked.

"We just need to recreate something we did after we met. You can count on us! We're your friends, after all!", Lavender called with a smile.

"Friends... No, you must be lying!", Orion yelled.

"What are you talking about?", Lavender asked.

"Look at me! I'm a monster! You don't know what horrible things I've done! How can anyone be my friend?", he called, pointing to where he could be seen outside in his gigantic form, pacing nearby an unconscious green dragoness. Tears starting to show under small Orion's eyes.

"That's not true! We all know you're not really like that!", Glacos called. Phoenia and Lavender nodded seriously in agreement.

But Orion only focused at Selarus, who was constantly staring at Roxine until now.

"Have I seen you before?", Orion asked.

Selarus thought about what to answer. He still couldn't forgive Orion for what he did, but now he saw that Orion was truly sorry for what he did.

"The dragoness you kidnapped... Was my guardian, Roxine...", he finally muttered.

Orion looked down sorrowfully. "I'm... So sorry... I don't know what to say...".

Selarus thought for a few more moments. "It's okay. You already said more than enough.", he then said quietly, and slowly, he began smiling.

Orion stared at him in shock.

"I know that you did that, but it wasn't your fault. Right now, Roxine is in trouble, and I need all the help I can get to save her. Including yours.".

"What are you trying to say?", the black dragon muttered, the tears falling from his eyes, and he didn't even try to stop it.

"What I'm saying is... Will you join us, friend?", he asked with a smile and reached out his paw towards him.

Orion quickly wiped his tears and 'shook paws' with him. "Any time!", he then called happily. Lavender, Glacos and Phoenia all smiled at the sight.

Orion's belly and horns then turned white, to everyone's shock. Even Lavender didn't notice it happening before, after he was defeated.

"This must mean he's free from Malefor's influence completely now!", Glacos called happily.

Through the 'window', they could then see the black dragon flying to the distance, and shattering a black necklace that he wore. The dragon began shrinking as he disappeared from their sight. After that, the vision turned white, and the 'window' vanished.

The dark place the dragons now found themselves standing in turned bright.

"Thanks, everyone. You all saved me once more.", Orion said with a big smile. Then the whole place faded away, returning the young dragons to a space of pure white. They all left Orion's mind.

"Alright, so who do we go to now? Cynder or Ampira?", Lavender asked.

"Ampira?", Glacos and Phoenia called at the same time, astounded.

"But you heard her! She **chose** to be with Malefor!", Phoenia called angrily.

"No. She didn't really **choose** to be like that.", Orion said, surprising her and the others.

"Malefor threatened her that he would kill Joltina if she didn't help him, but she never wanted to do what she did.", he explained.

"Also, do you remember when we met by the ocean? Ampira said she was too lazy to capture all of us, but she was lying. She just wanted to catch **me**, because she saw I was in danger of starvation and wanted to save me. She meant to let you all escape. She also had to show that she was doing what she was told by Malefor so he wouldn't kill Joltina. That's why she had to attack you.".

"So she actually wanted to save Joltina, just like we want to save Flametta and Haily.", Glacos sighed.

"Maybe she wasn't as evil as we thought after all." Phoenia agreed.

"Let's go to her. I'm worried.", Lavender said, and everyone nodded.

"How do we do that?", Orion asked, confused.

"You'll see.", Selarus answered with a grin.

"Dragon Space!", Lavender called, and the five young dragons disappeared in another purple flash of light.

**In Ampira's place...**

To their surprise, they appeared in a place that was already pure white, like what would be left after the illusion is broken, but this time, there was no illusion. All they could see is a young yellow dragoness weeping some distance away from them.

Lavender was again about to fall down due to exhaustion, but Selarus was ready this time and supported her quickly with his back.

"Thanks.", Lavender said faintly, smiling. The young green dragon smiled back, but the two quickly turned their attention back towards Ampira.

"Ampira, it's me, Orion. Do you remember me?", the black dragon asked as he approached her.

"Of course I do.", she muttered.

"That's weird. Why isn't she under the effect of an illusion?", Phoenia asked.

"Because there isn't a need for one. Those illusions were meant to break our spirits, but... I think her spirit... Is already broken.", Glacos answered quietly.

"What do you mean?", Selarus asked.

"I think she means that we all had hope even when we were absorbed by Malefor, but not her. She was already so devastated she just went in without resisting.", Glacos explained.

"Now I get it. It was when Ampira fought against Selarus and Cynder. She failed to carry out her mission, and knew that now there's no way Malefor will let her or Joltina go.", Lavender said.

"That's right. And now there's no hope... For any of us.", Ampira muttered.

"You're wrong. There is hope.".

Everyone looked around to see the source of the voice, and suddenly Cynder appeared out of nowhere in front of them, to their surprise.

"Impossible. The moment Malefor absorbed me, Selarus, Glacos and Phoenia, he became the very entity of the four elements themselves. And not only that, but he also absorbed you, who have the dark elements, Lavender with the Convexity element...".

"Convexity?", Lavender asked in surprise.

"And Orion, with both the darkness and light elements.", Ampira finished.

"Light?", Orion asked in the same manner as Lavender.

"And Lavender, how about your special ability?", Cynder asked.

"Dragon Space? How do you know about it?", the purple dragoness replied.

"I was watching you guys all the time. I broke the illusion immediately.", Cynder answered with a smile.

"How?", Selarus asked in surprise.

"I've had to work for Malefor in the past. It's a long story. Anyway, his powers aren't new to me.".

"You said something about Lavender's Dragon Space. What about it?", Glacos asked.

"It's our only hope out of here.", Cynder answered.

"But I don't think I can teleport us outside of Malefor. Besides, he can just suck us back in!", Lavender said.

"We're not going to teleport **ourselves** out of here. We're going to have someone **else** teleported outside of here.

"Who exactly?", Lavender asked.

"A friend.", Cynder answered with a smile. "A friend called **Spyro**.".

"Will he really help? Can he save us and our guardians? How?", Ampira asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"How? I have no idea. But he will, I'm sure of it.", Cynder answered with a smile.

"Okay, I'll try.", Lavender said and thought about his name.

"_Spyro... Spyro... Spyro..._", she repeated in her mind.

"Enough of this!", Malefor's voice suddenly roared, startling everyone.

"You've caused me troubles for the last time, purple dragoness!", Malefor called, and Lavender vanished.

"No!", Cynder yelled in shock, and the others stared at where Lavender was standing a few moments ago in horror.

_**To my dear readers (if I still have any O.o),**_

_**I'm sorry for such a long delay in uploading this chapter. I was abroad for 3 weeks and then had a slight writer's block, but now I think it's okay.**_

_**Next chapter is about 80% finished, so it shouldn't take long to upload it.**_

_**Thank you, and please review! =)**_


	18. Chapter 17: Confronting the Past Part 3

_Author's Note: The beginning of Lavender's story will be told here. If there are any contradictions between this and the real story, I apologize for the confusion, but please try to cope with it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! =)_

**Chapter 17- Confronting the Past (Part 3)**

Lavender found herself floating in darkness. She felt chains binding her entire body, but couldn't see them. In fact, she couldn't see **anything**. Even her own body!

"_Please... Everyone, come here! I need your help!_", Lavender thought desperately, as she was terrified because of the new situation she was in.

Then Malefor suddenly appeared. She could see nothing else, though.

"Why are you doing this? What have they ever done to you?", Lavender yelled furiously, unable to do anything else. She felt all of her power being drained out of her, so she couldn't even use her breaths anymore.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm doing this for the dragon kind's own good. Especially **yours**.", he answered with a smirk.

"How can absorbing us be for our own good?", the purple dragoness demanded.

"It's for the good of the world of the dragons! In order to fulfill our destiny... Our sacred objective as **purple dragons**.", he answered, still grinning.

"What?", Lavender called in utter shock.

"I guess you don't know. Very well then... I'll tell you.", he said with his mocking smirk.

"Once every ten cycles, on the year of the dragon... A purple dragon appears in the dragon realm. And its destiny is to save the world! I soon realized what was my holy duty as the purple dragon... It was to destroy all the weak creatures in the world!".

Lavender only stared in disbelief.

"By leaving only the powerful creatures I can create a new world! A strong world fit only for the mightiest of creatures! Us, the dragons! But the foolish guardians of my time didn't like my plan... Instead, they sealed me away. But of course, those idiotic dragons couldn't have realized how important our goal is... Don't you agree with me, **Lavender, the purple dragoness**?", he finished, grinning at her.

"No! You're insane! What right do you have to destroy so many innocent lives! Dragons may be the only creatures I know... But for that **stupid** ambition... To kill so many...!", Lavender yelled, horrified with his plan.

"Well, I'm not surprised you're against it. After all, you're not a **real** purple dragoness, are you?", he then asked. "In fact, as you may recall I said that, it's thanks to **me** that you're a purple dragoness! Hahahaha!".

Lavender's eye widened in astonishment. "What did you say?", she muttered.

"Maybe I should tell you what happened when you were just an egg... 15 years ago!". Lavender gulped, but nodded. "_As long as it's the truth, I have to know it._", she told herself as Malefor started telling the story.

"Fifteen years ago... On the tenth Dragon's Year... There were eight eggs. One of them was destined to become the purple dragon... I, who was imprisoned at the time, couldn't go there myself, sent my army instead. According to a prophecy, the purple dragon born on that year will have the power to defeat me. Therefore, in order to prevent this from happening, I sent my army to destroy all of the eggs! But the eight guardians of the temple, where the eggs were hidden, were prepared. The four female guardians took four of the eggs and fled with them to a parallel universe, created by the guardians' magic spell, where they thought my army couldn't reach them. The four male guardians were about to flee as well to another location, in order to confuse the army, but were too late and my army reached them. The Chronicler, an ancient, powerful dragon saw this, and using his powers managed to take two of the remaining four eggs to the parallel dimension as well. However, that universe had a special barrier, that disrupts magical force. Once in this dimension, he could only protect one of the eggs he took, and hid the other one in a place I later found easily. The second one he protected with a magical barrier, that was meant to be broken only after I was defeated. That egg was **you**, while the other one was Orion. The four eggs that were carried by the female guardians were the elemental dragons, and the two remaining eggs back in the original dimension were Cynder and Spyro.".

"But that doesn't explain why I'm not really a purple dragon!", Lavender said.

"I was getting to that.", Malefor said, his evil grin widening.

"The ancient rule of the purple dragons states that in each dimension where a dragon is about to be born, on the tenth Dragon's Year, one of them, and **only one**, must be a purple dragon, who has all of the elements in his disposal. And on that Year of the Dragon, fifteen years ago, that dragon was Spyro.".

"Then that means **two** purple dragons were born that year! Me and him! But how do you know that I'm not the real one?".

"Simple. Since he stayed in the original universe, it's obvious that he was destined to become the new purple dragon. But since you and five other eggs were moved to another dimension, the ancient rule forced another one to be born. That was **you**.".

"So then... I'm not really... A purple dragon?", Lavender muttered in shock.

"That's right... It's all thanks to me that you became a purple dragoness as well. Hahahaha! In fact, it's thanks to me that you're even **alive**.".

Lavender's eyes widened once more when she heard the last sentence. "**What?**", she yelled in astonishment.

"You were supposed to have been a light dragon. The most tragic dragon in history. Nearly all of them were killed by their own friends or by themselves, since their powers were too difficult to control. Luckily for you, when you became the purple dragon that power was transferred to Orion, but he never managed to use it, because of his natural darkness element that always suppressed it.".

Lavender fell silent. This was too much for her to take in at once.

"Well, I supposed I've told you enough already. In a few minutes you'll lose your consciousness and be trapped in me forever. Until then, be a good dragoness and stay quiet, will you? I have a huge bomb to prepare.", he said, retaining his evil grin, and vanished.

Lavender started crying silently. "This can't be happening... If I'm not the purple dragon, then I can't stop him! It was foolish of me to even think that I can save anyone, let alone the world...", she whispered, discouraged at the fact that she wasn't really the purple dragon of prophecy.

"I can't believe you're saying that! You of all dragons!", an angry voice was heard. Lavender didn't bother looking around. It was too dark. Instead, she closed her eyes in order to focus on the voice, and to her shock found herself standing in a blank white space. But she wasn't alone.

He was standing in front of her in a short distance. He was roughly her size, only just a bit bulkier and taller, but at the same age. The fact which was the most obvious though, was that he was purple.

"Is it... A reflection?", Lavender asked in surprise, since the figure in front of her looked almost identical to her.

To her astonishment, the young dragon standing in front of her laughed.

"We may look similar, but do you really think you were looking in a reflection?", he asked with a smile.

"Have I met you? Your voice sounds familiar.", Lavender asked.

"I've had the chance to talk to you a few times, but you've never seen me. Actually, I've never actually seen you either. I don't think I can explain this.", he answered.

"I remember now! You told me not to give up a few times, when I faced troubles!", Lavender called.

"That's right. Even though until now, I had no idea who you are.", Spyro said.

"Anyway, I'm Lavender.", the purple dragoness introduced herself.

"And I'm Spyro.", the purple dragon said, smiling at her.

"So that's you, Spyro... I've heard about you.", she sighed.

"I know. But what's wrong? You look sad.".

"I feel like so hopeless... I can't stop Malefor anymore! I'm not even a real purple dragon! Unlike you...", she sighed sadly.

"Your color? Is that the problem?", Spyro asked. "That didn't stop Cynder.".

"Huh?", Lavender asked in surprise.

"Me and Cynder defeated Malefor not long ago. How he came back I don't know, though...".

"But you defeated him because it was your destiny as a purple dragon, right?", Lavender asked.

"Of course not!", Spyro called, surprising her. "I stopped him because he hurt my friends! My friends were all that I thought about when I defeated Malefor. I couldn't care less what color I was! Sometimes, I even hated myself for being the purple dragon, since everyone around me expected so much of me... I just wanted to be a regular dragon sometimes.".

Lavender didn't say anything. She didn't know what to make of it.

"What I'm saying is that it doesn't matter what color you are, or even what elements you can use! All that matters is that you continue to believe in yourself and in your friends, no matter what!".

"I just need... To believe?", Lavender asked in surprise.

"Didn't you notice? It was thanks to you believing in your friends and yourself that you've gotten so far! If you didn't believe in yourself, you would have never come here, and all your friends would have died without a shred of hope! It didn't matter then that you weren't originally a purple dragoness, nor will it matter now!", Spyro called.

"_He's... Right! How could I miss it until now?_", Lavender thought, and tears of happiness starting to fall from her eyes.

"Thanks, Spyro.", Lavender said with a bright smile. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You sure are easy to cheer up.", Spyro laughed.

"I guess so.", Lavender answered, still smiling.

"But... How do you know so much about me?", Lavender asked in surprise.

"Hmm... I'm not sure actually... One moment I was flying in the sky, looking for Cynder, who suddenly vanished, and the other I'm standing here with you, knowing everything about you and what happened to her...".

"Maybe **I** can explain that.", another voice said.

Then suddenly, a big, dark blue dragon appeared next to Spyro.

"Ig-Ignitus? You're alive?", Spyro called in sheer astonishment.

"I remember you! We talked once, didn't we?", Lavender asked.

"Spyro, I've missed you so much. And Lavender, I can finally see you clearly. What a charming young dragoness you've grown up to be!", he said happily.

"Ignitus, why are you... Blue?", Spyro asked.

"It's because I became the new chronicler. It's a long story.", Ignitus said, smiling at his confusion.

"Right now, however, we have a much more urgent issue on our paws. Spyro, do you know what Malefor is doing right now? Did you hear what he told Lavender?".

Spyro nodded. "But I just don't get it. If he was imprisoned in our dimension, how could he have been in this dimension too?".

"Simple, young dragon. He used one of the most forbidden spells known to dragons- he split his own soul. Souls don't have any physical body, so when he heard that six eggs were sent to another universe, he couldn't resist the temptation and sent half of his soul there, through the barrier the imprisoned him. Since the new dimension is created by pure magical energy, the soul could have made itself a new body, identical to its original owner, Malefor, out of magical energy. This explains how he was both imprisoned, but also free in the other world. This also made him change his plan from destroying the dragons into using them. He thought it would be better for his plan.".

"So is our home in danger of being invaded by **this** Malefor?", Spyro asked, worried.

"No. The new Malefor won't be able to sustain his own body in our dimension, where there isn't as much magic as the new one. Instead, he plans to make the new dimension his new world, and destroy from inside it our own dimension.".

"Please, we have to stop him! Tell us how!", Lavender pleaded.

"Hmm...", Ignitus muttered, trying to come up with an idea. Lavender and Spyro did the same.

"I know!", the blue dragon called a few moments later.

"First, you have to use your Dragon Space ability to teleport Spyro in front of Malefor. Spyro, you can distract Malefor for a few minutes, right?".

Spyro and Lavender nodded.

"While Spyro is distracting him, you have to remove the orbs from Malefor's body. Without them, he won't be able to use such massive power of elements. Only the elemental dragons can do that. But you have to push them out **at the same time**! Otherwise, Malefor will be able to simply absorb them back in.".

Lavender nodded, even though she didn't know how they'll be able to pull this off.

"After that, you two have to use an ability called 'Convexity Connection'.".

"Convexity Connection?", the two purple dragons asked at the same time.

"It's a physical-energetic connection that can be performed between two purple dragons. Just think of each other and use your convexity breath.", Ignitus explained.

"What's Convexity?", Lavender asked.

"Oh, that's right! Lavender only just learned her fourth element!", Spyro called.

"Lavender, I want you to close your eyes and empty your mind. Forget everything you know, and let the ancient power of dragons flow within your body!", Ignitus said quietly.

"Wait... Those words... Were you the one who helped me fly back then?", she asked in surprise.

"Yes, that was me.", he answered with a smile. "Now... Concentrate.".

Lavender closed her eyes (in her mind, since she had her physical eyes closed the whole time, but forgot about it) and tried to empty her mind.

She could feel something... Like the power she felt when she first learned each element, but different. Like she was trying to use all of her breaths at once.

When she couldn't hold it inside anymore, she raised her head upwards and shot the purple energy known as convexity.

"Great job, Lavender!", Spyro called cheerfully.

Lavender smiled but tried to catch her breath. This took some effort to pull off.

"Convexity Connection has two forms- subconscious and physical. Since the day you two hatched, you both shared the unconscious form of it, simply by being two purple dragons. This kind of connection is only noticeable under special conditions, like now, but I can't really explain what the conditions are.", Ignitus said.

"Hey, I think I'm seeing some of Spyro's life now!", Lavender said in surprise.

"There will be time for that later, though.", Spyro said and Lavender nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do after we create the Convexity Connection?", Lavender asked immediately.

"The connection will open a gateway that will let you get out of Malefor's body. After that, you must quickly let the guardians get even a bit of their elemental energy back from their orbs. Otherwise they will die.".

Spyro and Lavender gulped, but then nodded again.

"Finally, all of you must escape this dimension. The portal to our home dimension is above the ocean you saw, Lavender.".

"Wait... Can't I summon you? Won't you be able to help us?", Lavender asked.

"No. I mustn't leave the White Isle. I have to guard it, as it is a part of my duty as the Chronicler. However, I might be able to help you if things go out of control.", Ignitus answered.

"Don't worry, Ignitus. You can count on us!", Spyro said with a smile.

"Very well then. May the ancestors be with you!", Ignitus called before he vanished.

"Before you summon me, you should open your eyes.", Spyro said, smiling.

Lavender then opened her (physical) eyes, and found herself again in the darkness.

"Lavender, can you hear us?", a few voices called simultaneously, which she immediately recognized as her friends.

"Everyone! I'm up here!", she called in relief, tears of joy coming out of her eyes. "_Dragon Space probably worked back when I came here, but I didn't notice it._", Lavender figured.

"We can barely see anything here!", she heard Selarus calling from behind her.

"I think you're behind me!", Lavender called and tried to look back, but the invisible chains wouldn't let her do so.

"If only there was just more light here!", Cynder called.

"Orion, can't your tail glow brighter?", Phoenia asked.

"What am I, a lamp?", he asked angrily.

"Uhhh... Why are your tail, belly and horns turning light blue?", Lavender heard Glacos ask.

"Never mind those, look at the rest of his body!", Selarus called.

"Wow, he's almost as red as me!", Phoenia exclaimed in shock.

"At least there's more light now.", Ampira laughed.

"Ahhh! What's happening to me?", Orion yelled, horrified.

"Guys, can you untie me now?", Lavender sighed.

_Four days without internet... So much... Delay..._

_Sigh, at least I've had plenty of time to start writing the next chapter._

_If everything goes right, the next chapter won't take as long to upload..._


	19. The Useful and Strange Element of Light

**Chapter 18- The Useful and Strange Element of Light**

The others walked towards her.

"Untie you from what?", Glacos asked.

"Hmm... Mind chains.", Ampira said.

"Huh?", Glacos asked, staring at her.

"There are chains here that bind her, but you can't see them.", Ampira explained and started passing her right front paw in front of Lavender.

"There.", she said as she grabbed one, then used her other front paw to grab it as well.

"Attack it between my paws.", she instructed.

Selarus walked forward. He used his earth breath, which collided with the chain and quickly destroyed it.

"Thanks.", Lavender said, finally free. She realized she was only held slightly above the surface.

"So what do we do now?", Orion asked.

"I've just met someone called Ignitus. He thought up a plan to get out of here.".

"What? You met Ignitus?", Cynder called in shock.

"I've met Spyro too. Don't worry, they're both fine.", Lavender assured with a smile.

Cynder sighed in relief. "Thank the ancestors.", she muttered with a smile.

"I need everyone's help if we're going to get out of here.", Lavender said, and everyone listened closely as she told them Ignitus' plan.

**Not long after...**

Lavender teleported everyone to a normal, white space. Now they didn't need Orion's glow to see.

"Orion, how are you handling your power?", Lavender asked, seeing him changing colors so rapidly it looked painful.

"It's hard.", he muttered.

"I still have no idea what the hell is going on here.", Phoenia said, slowly shaking her head.

"Malefor talked to me after I vanished a while ago. He told me that Orion has the ability to control light.", Lavender said, but she didn't know what to make of it either.

"Well, according to what I know, white light is simply a mixture of all of the colors together. Orion's ability probably lets him split the light and make his body mostly show only the color he wants, but his tail, belly and horns to the opposite color. For example, black and white, or light blue with red.".

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't change my whole body to white.", Orion said, and then changed his colors slower, until his main color became white and the secondary became black.

"Orion, do you think you can send rays of light as well?", Lavender asked.

"If that's what the plan needs, I think you should change to blue, the opposite of what you did before. That way you'll have multiple body parts that turn red and can shine red light, that will be visible in this white place.", Cynder suggested.

Orion nodded and did as she asked. He turned his main color into a light variation of blue, while his horns and tail became red.

"And you might have not noticed it before, but the bottom part of a dragon's wings is usually differently colored from the top.", Cynder added and raised one of Orion's wings with her front paw. It was blue on the top and red on the bottom.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about dragons.", Glacos said, impressed with her knowledge.

Cynder looked puzzled.

"Our guardians never really told us what we were exactly. They wanted to keep this a secret from us until we were mature, I guess.", Phoenia explained.

"No, they probably wanted you not to know about Malefor and your connection to him.", Cynder said with a slightly sad smile.

"Anyway, we should hurry. Right, Orion?", Cynder asked the blue (?) dragon, who nodded in response.

"Here goes nothing!", he called and then closed his eyes, focusing.

Then suddenly, a beam of red light shot out of his tail.

"That's so cool!", Phoenia called in excitement, as another beam of light shot out of Orion's horns.

"Now raise your wings and let a beam of light go out of each.", Cynder instructed.

Orion did as she said, and raised his wings to a vertical position, so that their bottom white parts were exposed to his sides.

Orion clenched his teeth as finally two more red beams of light shot out of his wings.

"Okay, you can stop. You were great.", Cynder said with a smile.

Orion sighed as the light stopped, then breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, can we all count on you then?", Lavender asked, smiling.

"Yeah... Of course...", he mumbled, clearly exhausted from the effort.

"We probably don't have much time. I'm not surprised if he's at the final stages of making the elemental bomb.", Ampira said urgently. The others listened closely to her.

"We should be now around his chest area. Malefor has the orbs absorbed in the base of each of his legs. But how do we know which is where?".

"Actually, I've been feeling warm energy from that way for a while.", Phoenia said, pointing to a certain direction behind them.

"Odd. I felt **cold** energy from **that** way.", Glacos said, pointing to the left side.

"Since the orbs match your elements, I'm not surprised that you can feel them.", Cynder explained.

"Then I'm going to the right. The lightning orb is over there.", Ampira said.

"I'm taking the front then.", Selarus said with a smile.

"But how can we tell Orion when to use his signal to tell us to remove the orbs?", Glacos asked.

"We don't have much time to run around.", Phoenia added.

The others fell quiet for a moment, trying to think up a solution.

"Time! Of course! I'll use my Dragon Time ability!", Selarus then called.

"Will you be okay? You didn't last long with it against me.", Ampira asked a with a grin.

"Don't worry about me. Thanks to you I can use my ability even better.", the green dragon laughed.

"Anyway, you guys run to your orbs. I'll come in a minute with my ability to see if you're in position, since I don't know how far the orbs are from here.", he then said.

"Okay then, we're counting on you. Don't let us down!", Phoenia said with a smile.

"Good luck, everyone!", Lavender called as the three dragons ran towards the orbs.

"Now I'll use Dragon Space to teleport Spyro.", Lavender said and started building up the energy needed.

"_Spyro... I've missed you so much, even though it's only been a few hours... I'm so happy I'll be able to see you again soon..._", Cynder thought joyfully.

"Dragon Space!", Lavender called. Purple light started being emitted from her body, but soon vanished. The purple dragoness nodded, meaning that it worked.

"Selarus, I think you should go check on them now.", Orion suggested.

The young green dragon nodded. "Dragon Time!".

Nearly as soon as he said that, he was gone.

"Ampira was right. He already fused huge amount of three of the elements, and he's now using the fourth one! We're almost out of time! I've just seen it though Spyro's eyes.", Lavender called.

"How he's doing?", Cynder asked, worried.

"He looks okay.", the purple dragoness assured her. "They only seem to be talking for now.".

**Outside of Malefor...**

"Phew, I almost thought she forgot about me.", Spyro chuckled as he found himself in the volcano.

But then he knew it was time to get serious- he stared at Malefor, who gazed at him in utter disbelief.

"Spyro... You've chased me all the way to another universe. Aren't you satisfied with your victory one week ago?", he asked furiously.

"As long as I can still save more innocent lives from you I will **never** be satisfied!", Spyro exclaimed.

"Heh. I almost admire your persistence. The only problem is that you are too late this time!", he laughed.

"Don't worry about me. If I were you, I'd worry about myself!", Spyro said with a grin.

"You'll pay for your cockiness, dragon whelp.", Malefor growled and short electricity out of his tail, while he was still breathing earth at his bomb, which he held with his two front paws. He managed to balance himself on just two legs. The bomb looked like a huge ball made of pure fire, ice and lightning. Traces of earth were being added to it as well by Malefor's earth breath.

The fact he used lightning from his tail surprised Spyro, of course, but he was still able to fly above it, thanks to him being far away.

Spyro then used his lightning breath, but towards the bomb.

Malefor immediately used his earth breath against it, again from the end of his tail.

"_Malefor __**really**__ doesn't want this bomb getting hit. Perfect._", Spyro thought with a grin.

He then looked at the female guardians, who were all laying on the ground, dangerously close to Malefor and nearly unconscious due to lack of energy. "_According to Ignitus, they are good, whoever they are, so I need to be careful not to harm them._", the purple dragon thought.

Then Spyro tried to use his ice breath against him, but now Malefor just unfolded his wings and fire shot out of them, melting the ice before it reached him.

"Useless, Spyro!", Malefor laughed.

"We'll just see about that!", Spyro called and used his earth breath against him.

Malefor didn't need to do anything. His breath didn't even reach him.

"What's wrong? Afraid to get hurt?", Malefor asked with a smirk.

"_Damn it. He knows that like that I have an advantage on short-range battle, but if that bomb of so much concentrated elemental energy touches me, I'll probably get vaporized!_", Spyro thought, worried.

"_I have to think up away to even distract him! Even if just for a short while!_", he then thought desperately, trying to come up with a good idea that will also not put the female guardians in danger.

Spyro then took in as much energy as he could, and used his convexity breath on Malefor.

Malefor stopped breathing earth on the bomb and countered it with a convexity breath from his mouth.

"You can't stop me, Spyro! Hahahaha!", he called as he resumed using his earth breath on the bomb.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "_Unlike the other elements, it looks like he can still only use his mouth to breathe convexity. This might be my chance!_", he said mentally and attacked him again with convexity.

Once again, Malefor stopped working on the bomb and breathed convexity back at it.

"What's wrong? I thought you're invincible now!", Spyro teased.

Malefor grinned. "You intrigue me every single time, Spyro... Just think about it... We can rule this world! Two purple dragons would be unstoppable, unbeatable! You'll have eternal glory and fame as a ruler of the new world I'm about to create! What could you want more than that?", the dark purple dragon asked.

"Simple. I just want my friends!", Spyro called and started shooting convexity at him repeatedly.

Malefor stopped the shots with his own elements. He knew that a regular element simply can't match the convexity.

"That's enough!", Malefor suddenly roared, making Spyro freeze in his tracks.

Until now he was holding the bomb away from Spyro, but now he turned around, making it face directly at him.

"One shot at this, and you know what will happen, don't you?", he asked with a smirk, and then started using his earth breath at it again, fueling the bomb with its energy.

Spyro gulped. "_Dammit, what can I do now? If that thing gets hit it will go off and __we'll all be done for!_", he though in horror.

"Spyro... Don't give up. We believe in you!", Flametta whispered. The other dragonesses nodded towards him, being all that they could do without any energy.

Spyro stared at them and nodded as well. "_Don't worry. We'll save everyone, I promise you!_", he thought confidently.

**Meanwhile...**

Selarus returned to Orion, Cynder and Lavender. He looked exhausted from using Dragon Time so much, but besides that he was fine.

"They're ready. Once I go count to 20 and send the light to all of us at the same time, Orion.", he said. Orion nodded.

"When we come back just make sure you're ready, okay?", he then asked the purple dragoness.

Lavender nodded, smiling at him. Selarus stared at her for a moment, then blinked.

"If anything goes wrong I can count on you, right Cynder?", he quickly asked.

"Yeah, so just go already.", the black dragoness laughed.

He nodded and set off. Thanks to Dragon Time, it was nearly instantaneous.

Cynder gave Lavender a smile which she found odd, as did Orion.

Lavender stared at her, puzzled.

"Selarus really seems to like you.", she just laughed.

Lavender and Orion exchanged confused facial expressions, both not knowing what she means.

"Okay, I'm starting to count.", the blue (?) dragon said.

**With Selarus...**

The green dragon rushed to his orb. It was about half the size of himself and was slightly glowing. It had some kind of dark green matter in it, but he couldn't even tell whether it was solid, liquid or gas. It was also emptying rapidly, a fact which worried him. The orb was located on a small, dark purple colored podium with a dent in its middle that looked like it was especially made for it.

"Just wait, Roxine... Finally this nightmare will be all over...", he whispered as he stared at the orb.

Suddenly he saw a red beam of light appearing besides him.

"Okay, now!", he called and pushed the orb from its place with his two front paws, just as the other three dragons did with their element's orb. He noticed the orb stopped glowing and the green matter stopped emptying, there was only just a little of it now. He didn't think about it, however, as he rushed back to Lavender and the others.


	20. Chapter 19: Sacrifice Part 1

_It's almost time for the conclusion of my story! It sure took me a while!_

_Please read, review, and of course- enjoy! =)_

**Chapter 19- Sacrifice (Part 1)**

**Meanwhile, outside Malefor's body...**

"Yes... Yes! It's finally completed!", Malefor called triumphantly as he held the elemental bomb up in the air. "Spyro... In this round... You **lose**.".

Spyro could only watch in horror. "_There's nothing I can do now... I can only hope I've bought them enough time!_", the purple dragon thought desperately.

"Once I throw this into the portal, your dimension will be no more! This dimension will become independent, and this body will become real and immortal!", he called, adding an evil laughter.

"_Lavender, can you hear me? We're out of time!_", he thought, hoping she'll hear him.

"_Give us just a few more seconds, and get ready to activate the Convexity Connection!_", he then heard her.

"Did you honestly believe your pathetic trick would work?", Malefor asked with a smirk.

"What?", Spyro yelled in shock.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know what's happening in your my own body?", he then asked, grinning diabolically.

"I was amused with your little idea, even though I don't know how you even got it, so I let you do it. But did you forget that I am also a purple dragon? I can simply use my own convexity to destroy your petty connection!", he laughed.

Spyro's eyes widened in astonishment. "_How didn't I think about it?_", he thought, shocked.

"_Lavender, we have a problem! He knows about the plan!_".

"_Cynder thought so. She says she has an idea, but she won't tell me what. Anyway, just stick to the original plan. Give us one minute and we'll use the connection._".

"_Okay._", Spyro answered mentally.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dimension to annihilate.", Malefor said with his evil grin and was about to fly out of the volcano, when Spyro spoke up.

"I don't think so. One wrong move and I hit your precious bomb, and then we'll all be done for.", the young purple dragon warned.

Malefor narrowed his eyes. "And do you really think I'll believe that? You, who cares about his little friends more than anything else in the world would come up with a plan just to get them all killed? Don't make me laugh!", he roared and blasted him with a fire bomb.

Spyro was unprepared and took a direct hit, and fell the short distance to the ground, but soon got up again.

"There's a difference between persistence and not knowing when to give up.", the dark purple dragon said angrily as Spyro flew once more in front of him.

"I'm not letting you leave this place!", Spyro called and charged right at him.

Malefor used his earth breath at him, but Spyro flew above it and snatched the bomb from his paws, barely managing to hold it with his smaller ones.

"That was a dire mistake of you.", Malefor said with a sinister grin.

Spyro stared at him, puzzled, as he landed back on the ground, just barely avoiding the bomb's contact with the ground.

But then, his eyes widened in shock. He yelled in pain, feeling the bomb as if burning through his scales and flesh.

"You might be powerful, but no matter how strong you are, your body is still young and undeveloped. You can't hold such concentrated elemental energy with your thin scales.", Malefor said with a grin. "Now, hand over the bomb unless you want your paws will melt off completely.".

Spyro clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he stabilized the glowing ball on his front paws.

"_This hurts so much... But if I let go of the bomb everyone will die... And if I have to give up two paws, I'll do it!_", he thought as he attempted to cope with the pain.

"How foolish!", Malefor called as he swooped down at Spyro and grabbed the bomb as he flew over the young purple dragon.

"Never close your eyes when facing your opponent!", Malefor laughed evilly.

"No!", Spyro yelled and tried to get up, but only screamed in pain once more as he placed weight on his front paws. He stared at them to see the damage, and found that they were so burnt that the scales turned from purple to gray.

"_Spyro, now!_", Lavender called in his mind.

Still struggling with the pain, Spyro tried to get up once more. Barely holding back the scream of pain, he shot out the convexity breath as he thought about Lavender.

The purple flame-like energy suddenly turned into a purple chain and shot at Malefor, but the dark purple dragon himself seemed like he didn't even feel it.

"Now to foil your foolish little plan, before destroying your beloved world.", Malefor said as he landed dawn on his two back legs, held the bomb in his two front paws and closed his eyes.

Spyro couldn't do anything because the purple chain of convexity was stuck in his mouth.

**Inside of Malefor...**

Orion and Cynder were staring at Lavender. The purple dragoness just formed the same purple chain as Spyro, and was seen going as far as they could see.

They were still waiting for the others, though.

Suddenly, at the very end of their sight, they saw a purple colored portal appearing, with the purple chain as its middle.

Lavender herself couldn't speak, as the purple chain was coming out of her mouth, but she nodded towards the others, signaling that the connection is ready.

"Hey, what's that?", Orion called as he saw purple energy coming down towards the convexity connection.

"Malefor is probably trying to disrupt the connection.", Cynder answered quietly.

"What are we-", Orion muttered, but Cynder answered before he could finish. She jumped into the way of Malefor's convexity.

"Cynder!", Orion yelled as she took the blast instead of the connection.

He and Lavender stared at her with worry as she got up, the stream of convexity still hitting her constantly.

"Don't... Worry... This is nothing...", the black dragoness muttered, but looked like she was about to fall down.

Orion reach his paw above her back, where the stream of convexity was. The stream then traveled up his back and did the same as it did to Cynder.

"You... Were right...", he muttered. "This is really... Nothing...".

Cynder smiled. "Thanks, Orion.".

"Sorry we took so long!", Glacos' voice reached them, as he and Phoenia finally made it back while pushing the almost-empty orbs. One of them had some blue substance in it and the other red one.

"How can you touch it? I feel hot just standing next to it!", Glacos called, staring at Flametta's orb that was taken by Phoenix.

"Same with you, only it's cold.", Phoenia said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised. Those orbs contain the very essence of the dragons' elements in their purest form. I can't imagine how the lightning and earth orbs will feel like, though.", Cynder said.

"What's this?", Glacos asked, staring at the stream of purple energy coming down at Orion.

"It's Malefor's convexity that's trying to destroy the connection. But if one of us can direct it to himself, then the connection should be fine.", Cynder answered with a frown. "And you've had enough.", she added towards Orion and took his place once again.

"Oh, there they are, finally!", Phoenia called angrily as she saw Selarus and Ampira approaching them, each rolling in front of him the orb.

"Sorry, but this thing is heavy!", Selarus called, exhausted from the effort.

"It's just as full as ours.", Glacos said in surprise and tried to push the green-filled orb.

"Woah!", he exclaimed.

"And the lightning orb feels weird.", Phoenia noted.

Lavender growled angrily, unable to say anything because of the chain in her mouth.

"Oh, sorry.", Selarus said.

"We just need to go through the portal?", Ampira asked.

Lavender nodded.

"Lavender and I will go last. We need to make sure the connection stays in tact.", Cynder muttered, struggling with the pain caused by Malefor's convexity.

Orion once again switched places with her. "Go.", he muttered.

Cynder stared at him in surprise, but then nodded.

"Let's go!", she called.

Selarus, Glacos, Phoenia and Ampira nodded and followed her, rolling the orbs in front of themselves.

Selarus stopped and stared at the two dragons left behind them.

Lavender nodded towards him.

"Hurry, they are waiting.", Orion murmured, doing his best to not yell due to the pain.

The green dragon stared at the two, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but turned his head and followed the other four dragons into the portal.

**Outside of Malefor...**

Malefor clenched his teeth furiously as he realized something was preventing him from destroying the convexity connection.

"No!", he soon roared as the portal in his chest started glowing, and one by one fell out Cynder, Selarus, Ampira, Phoenia and Glacos, the four latter ones holding a large orb safely between their wings.

"You might have gotten out, but it doesn't matter! In a few moments, your dimension will cease to exist, this one will become real, and I'll be invincible! Hahahaha!", the dark purple dragon roared.

"Guys, go give the guardians the orbs quickly. I'll handle Malefor.", Cynder muttered.

They all stared at her and nodded. Ampira looked back at her again, but then quickly turned to Joltina.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Roxine.", Selarus muttered, tears forming under his eyes, as he approached the green dragoness.

"You did more than enough.", she whispered with a loving smile.

"Here, take this orb. It has some of your energy in it.", he muttered and handed her the orb.

Roxine slowly reached her paw towards the orb and placed her paw on it. The green substance in it started glowing, and then flew up into her paw, through the glass orb.

He then looked at the others and saw them doing the same.

Ampira was crying and couldn't control it. "No matter what you've done, I'm sure it was for the right reasons. I missed you so much, my child.", Joltina said quietly to the young yellow dragoness and hugger her with her front leg.

Phoenia and Glacos seemed nothing but rejoiced to meet with their guardians again. He noticed the color returning to their scales, meaning that their element was also restored, even though they have only a minimal amount of it at the moment.

"_Why aren't you here yet, guys?_", he then thought, worrying about Orion and Lavender.".

"Listen to me, Selarus. You have to take your friends and leave **now**. Your lives are in danger. We'll stop Malefor.", Roxine said with a serious expression.

"But you've just got your elements back! You're in no condition to fight!", the young green dragon objected.

Roxine ignored his words. "Hailey, are you alright?", she asked.

"Better than ever.", the blue dragoness replied.

"Flametta?", she then asked in her turn.

"It's time to fulfill our duty, finally after all these years.", she said as she and Hailey got up on their feet.

"Joltina?", Flametta then asked the yellow dragoness.

"As ready as I'll ever be.", she answered with an excited grin.

"But our friends are still in there!", Glacos called.

"Lavender, Orion, hurry up!", Phoenia yelled towards Malefor, who was fighting with Cynder at the moment.

The black dragoness took the fight up to the air, but neither she nor Malefor were fighting seriously. They were both afraid that the bomb would go off. Malefor still had to hold the bomb in his two front paws, being so large, so he had a disadvantage. Also, he knew that the moment the orbs were out of his body, he couldn't use elemental breathes from his body, except his mouth.

Spyro could only watch and worry because he was still chained to Lavender inside of Malefor, and was afraid to cause the connection to break.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?", Cynder teased.

Malefor frowned. "Don't blame me if your foolishness will be your demise!", he called and then charged at her in mid-air, trying to bash her with his horns.

Cynder, as agile as she was, avoided even his large body without much difficulty.

"Enough!", the dark purple dragon roared and used his convexity breath at her safely above the bomb.

Cynder dove down in the air just in the nick of time to avoid the purple breath.

"_Come on, what's keeping you, guys?_", she asked mentally, worrying about Orion and Lavender, who were still inside Malefor.


	21. Chapter 20: Sacrifice Part 2

_Author's note: Damn... I actually cried when I wrote the end of this chapter..._

_This is the last chapter. Enjoy..._

**Chapter 20- Sacrifice (Part 2)**

**Inside Malefor...**

Orion screamed in pain. It was so horrible that he couldn't even move, except for rolling around in agony.

Lavender tried to shake him out of it with her front paws, unable to speak because of the Convexity Connection.

This has been going for two minutes already, and there was no end in sight.

The purple ray of energy that constantly hit Orion's back tormented him, but Lavender knew that they are running out of time.

Then she closed her eyes. "_Orion, run away. Now!_", she thought desperately as she touched the ray of purple energy with her tail.

Soon enough, she would be yelling too due to the pain, only the Connection blocked most of the sound.

A few seconds later, Orion slowly opened his eyes to see Lavender shaking with pain. But that wasn't the only cause for worry- the connection started becoming less and less stable as Malefor's convexity traveled up the purple dragoness' body, towards the purple chain connecting her and Spyro. The portal was also getting smaller.

He then struggled to get on his feet.

"Come on... Why won't my legs listen to me?", he yelled as he realized he can't get up. He was still shaking with the pain from a few moments ago.

"No! I won't let us get killed like this!", he exclaimed.

"_Forget..._", a voice whispered.

"Huh?", he asked in surprise. No one was there. He couldn't recognize that voice.

"_Only by forgetting... Will you remember the ancient powers that lie dormant within you... Close your eyes and forget everything, Orion..._".

"Who are you?", he asked nervously. There was no answer.

He looked at the suffering purple dragoness and made up his mind. "_I have no other option. I just have to trust that voice... Whoever it is..._".

Orion closed his eyes and emptied his mind, as best as he could with his aching body. Soon, seemingly out of nowhere, energy started building up in his body, or more specifically his wings...

"I flew before... But then I used Malefor's dark powers... Now I can feel it... I can fly...", he muttered. "With my own power!", he then called.

He started flapping his wings, slow and then faster. He shut his eyes tight, concentrating as much as he could.

"Yes, I did it!", he then exclaimed happily as he was completely above the surface.

Lavender already clenched her paws because of the pain, determined not to lose the connection.

"Here I come!", Orion called and flew as fast as he could toward Lavender, then quickly lifted her with his paws and carried her towards the portal.

"Just hold on a bit longer!", he called as he flew as fast as he could.

The connection started disappearing. "Almost there!", Orion yelled, and just before the purple portal closed... They made it outside.

The purple chain vanished a moment later, and so did Malefor's convexity that hurt Lavender.

Orion landed down next to Spyro, safely letting her go.

"No!", Orion heard Malefor yell, but he couldn't care less.

"Lavender, are you alright?", he called, worried.

Lavender slowly opened her eyes. "Never been better.", she muttered with a faint smile.

Orion sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see you alright as well.", Spyro said, smiling towards her as she got back up.

"Do you know him?", Orion asked Lavender.

"This is Spyro. I told you about him.", the purple dragoness explained.

"Sorry, but there will be time for introductions later.", Spyro said. "Cynder is battling against Malefor on her own as we speak!", he said and was about to take off when Roxine flew in front of him.

"No. You are to go to the portal as quickly as you can. We, the guardians will handle it!", the green dragoness ordered.

"What are you talking about? I've defeated Malefor before and I can do it again!", Spyro called.

Roxine stared at him for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but this is too dangerous. You must leave this dimension at once! The portal is over the big ocean not far from here.".

"I don't have time for this!", Spyro yelled and flew by her.

"No! Stop, young dragon!", she ordered, but Spyro already headed into the battle between Malefor and Cynder, that was taking place near the top of the volcano.

Meanwhile, Malefor managed to corner Cynder against the wall of the volcano.

"Any last words, my servant?", he asked with a grin.

To his shock, Cynder smiled. "Yeah. Watch out below.".

Malefor looked down and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Spyro charging at him with full power, and it was to late to evade the blow.

Malefor got a direct hit from Spyro's horns in the stomach and was sent a few meters further up in the air.

"Oh no! The bomb!", Cynder yelled as the bomb flew out of Malefor's claws and started falling down.

The black dragoness was about to dive and get it before it hits the ground and go off, as was Spyro, but in a bright yellow flash, a big, yellow dragoness appeared and caught it.

"Nice catch, Joltina!", Hailey called.

"This is too easy.", Joltina laughed in response.

"You kids are insane!", Roxine called angrily as she flew towards Spyro and Cynder, but she also seemed impressed.

"Why you!", Malefor roared as he charged at Joltina. The yellow dragoness flew quickly and agilely out of the way.

"Give up, Malefor! You're alone and cornered!", Flametta announced.

Malefor clenched his teeth furiously. "How did you manage... To bring my plan so close to destruction?", he roared.

"Dragon Time!", he then called and activated his ability.

Before anyone was even ready, Malefor was already holding the bomb again.

"So close... Yet so far.", he said with a victorious smirk.

"Now... Watch as I bring your pathetic world to its end!", he called and took off through the opening of the volcano with the bomb.

"Cynder, I'm going after him. Make sure everybody here can fly and then get out of here.", Spyro said and took off. Cynder nodded.

"Who the hell does that brat think he is?", Flametta demanded.

"Him? He's the hero of our world- Spyro.", Cynder answered with a smile.

"Anyway, who here can't fly?", Cynder asked.

"Me.", said Glacos, Phoenia, Ampira, Selarus and Lavender.

"Guys, all we need to do is forget. Only by forgetting will we be able to use the power to fly, that lies dormant in us. At least that's what Ignitus said.", Lavender said.

"You... You met Ignitus?", Flametta muttered in astonishment. The other guardians looked shocked as well.

"It's a long story. But right now just do what she said- close your eyes and forget everything. The power to fly will awaken within you without you even notice it.", Orion then said with a smile.

They all nodded and closed their eyes, believing him without hesitation.

A few moments later, they all found themselves flapping their wings in mid-air, much to some of their own shock.

"We're sorry. We should have taught you to fly long ago.", Roxine said sorrowfully.

"It's okay. We already know why you didn't.", Selarus answered with a smile.

Roxine looked confused, so did the other guardians. "Let's just say we learned a few things in the past few days.", Glacos laughed.

"Let's go then, quickly!", Hailey called and flew out of the volcano, the others following her.

Spyro and Malefor were battling mid-air not far from them, and close to the ocean. They too weren't fighting as seriously as they could, as they were both concerned that the bomb may explode.

The two of them exchanged physical blows and elemental breaths, but most of the attacks missed, once again because of the large bomb which made the two dragons more careful about their fight.

"You will not foil my plans once more, dragon whelp!", Malefor roared as he charged at the young purple dragon again.

Spyro tried to fly above him to avoid the blow, but his paws were still grazed by his body, including those that were burnt by the bomb.

"Spyro!", Cynder yelled as the purple dragon screamed in pain, but he himself seemed to bear with it after a few moments, though he clenched his teeth.

"Hailey, did you notice?", Flametta asked.

"Yes. The bomb is getting unstable.", the blue dragoness replied.

"What do you mean 'unstable'?", Cynder demanded.

"The bomb is getting larger. Didn't you notice? The force of four elements... With the amount of four trained, adult dragons held in such a small space... It's only a matter of time before it goes off anyway. And it will be far from just a big 'boom'.", Joltina said in a grim tone.

Everyone stared at her, horrified.

"How long do we have?", Ampira asked.

"A minute, at best.", Joltina muttered. The bomb started increasing in volume rapidly now, even making Spyro and Malefor stop fighting and stare at it.

"Roxine, where is the portal?", Lavender suddenly asked in her most serious tone yet.

"It's straight ahead of us, why?", the green dragoness asked.

"I'm going to use my ability to teleport that bomb into the volcano and then us to the portal just before it explodes. We should be able to gain a bit of time like that.", she answered.

"**Are you crazy? If you move all of us at the same time-**", Selarus yelled, but froze when the purple dragoness stared at him with an extremely serious expression.

"Spyro will be surprised, so tell him what to do.", she said quietly.

The guardians stared at her quietly, as did her friends.

"If anything happens, go forward and don't look back.", Lavender instructed.

"Got it.", Cynder said.

"What? You're crazy!", Selarus exclaimed.

"Shut up.", Cynder shot at him. His eyes widened in shock. "If you don't understand what's going on here then be quiet. We don't have much time.".

No one looked at either Selarus or Cynder, not even Roxine or the other guardians.

"Dragon Space!", Lavender called.

"No! The bomb!", Malefor was then heard yelling.

"Dragon Space!", Lavender called once more, teleporting everyone (besides Malefor, of course) in the portal's direction.

**Some distance away...**

All of them appeared in mid-air and immediately started flying. The portal wasn't too far ahead. It looked like a big, colorful whirlpool to them.

"Spyro, everything was taken care of. We just need to go through the portal!", Cynder quickly said. Spyro nodded.

"Lavender, are you alright?", Selarus immediately asked, shocked that she was still conscious after teleporting four adult dragons and 8 young ones, including herself.

"Yeah. I'm...", she began with a smile, but then closed her eyes, and as if in slow motion fell down, the soft smile still on her face.

"**No!**", Selarus yelled and dove after her, forgetting to use his Dragon Time ability.

Roxine was quicker, however, and caught up with him. She stopped him by grabbing him with her right front leg and held him tightly to her chest.

Then, a massive explosion unlike any has even seen or heard shook the entire world. The force of the explosion was seen forming back on land, but was growing larger and was about to reach them.

"**Let me save her!**", the young green dragon called, struggling to break free from her grip.

"We still have time! Don't you care about her? She just saved us all!", he yelled desperately, when he suddenly felt something wet touching his head.

He looked up to see his guardian crying. "You fool! Didn't you think she would know what will happen? She chose to sacrifice herself in order for us to live! What would she think if you just go ahead and die too?", she yelled, her voice breaking.

He looked up to see the other dragons. They were all crying as well, the tears shining beautifully under the setting sun.

He looked down to see her one more time. Her purple scales glittering. How did he never notice that before?

"_Lavender... I always..._", Selarus whispered just as he entered the portal with Roxine after the others, leaving his tears behind.


	22. Epilogue Part 1: Intervention

**Epilogue (Part 1)- Intervention**

Lavender never hit the water. A moment after the dragons went through the portal she was caught... By Malefor.

"It's not over yet! If I enter your body I can go back to the real world!", he called with a villainous grin.

"This has gone far enough.", a voice echoed.

Malefor's eyes widened in astonishment. "No... My Destroyer killed you! How can you be...?".

Before Malefor could finish, Ignitus appeared before him with a cloud of smoke.

"You've become... The Chronicler? Impossible!", he exclaimed, shocked.

"I am more surprised with that you never learn. You won't win.", Ignitus said calmly.

Malefor looked back. The explosion would reach him in mere seconds.

"I won her! You are forbidden to interfere, Chronicler!", Malefor roared.

"Think again.", Ignitus simply said and shot blue fire out of his paw at him.

The blue fire was much more intense than it appeared, and easily knocked Malefor away.

"You'll pay for this, Chronicler!", Malefor roared as he was soon engulfed in the explosion.

Thanks to his power, Lavender was now floating next to Ignitus in a small bubble. He then waved his paw between them and the two disappeared, just as the explosion reached them.

**Moments later, in space...**

"Wake up, Lavender... You're not dead just yet.", Ignitus said softly, smiling.

The purple dragoness slowly opened her eyes, then lifted her head and looked around.

"Where am I?", she asked in a faint voice.

"You're in space. A place high above the ground and the sky. But it doesn't matter right now.", Ignitus answered.

"Ignitus! I'm so happy to see you!", Lavender called, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Where is everyone? The last thing I remember is teleporting everyone to the portal...".

"Lavender, I wish I could answer your questions, but I can't. I only have one question for you.", Ignitus said slowly.

"Alright.", Lavender said.

"Do you wish to pass away... Or do you wish to return to your world?".

Lavender's eyes widened. "What do you mean by 'pass away'?", she asked.

"I mean that you'll never be able to meet with your friends again. However, even if you choose to go back, I cannot guarantee what would happen. It might even be a complete catastrophe. It could even destroy the world.", he explained quietly. Lavender gulped.

"Can you... Let me see something in our world before I give you the answer?", she then asked.

"Of course. Tell me anything you want to see. But after that, you must give me your answer.", Ignitus answered, and the purple dragoness nodded.


	23. Epilogue 2: Looking towards the Future

_The great finale of my story! Wow! =O_

_I'm sad that I only had a few readers, but if I made just these few happy, then I don't care._

_I had so much fun writing this story, even though it was a hard job sometimes, haha._

_I cried at this chapter too... Who said you need a movie to get emotional? xD_

_Without further ado, please read, review and enjoy!_

**Epilogue (Part 2)- Looking towards the Future**

**A while later...**

"I'm going to get scolded for this.", Ignitus sighed after he did as Lavender wished, but had a big smile on his face.

**Back in the dragons' world...**

The young dragons and the female guardians appeared just outside the Dragon Temple after they went through the portal.

They went inside, much to the shock of the guardians, who were finally reunited with their spouses after 15 years. Flametta was of course saddened that Ignitus died and became the Chronicler, but thanks to that fact, she knew she'll be able to visit him once in a while.

One dragon, however, stayed out of the happiness.

Selarus was standing on the rooftop, watching the evening sky. The tears refused to stop, but he was getting used to it by now.

"Roxine told me that when you die... Your 'soul' remains here and lives on.", he said to the evening stars.

"If that's true... Then where are you, Lavender? I just wanted to say one thing to you...", he muttered, but then his voice broke and he started crying silently again.

The others didn't want to be rude, but they felt like they had to listen and watch, just in case something bad happens. Needless to say, they were all still devastated about what happened to Lavender.

"Then... Why don't you say it?", asked a soft voice from behind him.

Selarus immediately turned around to see standing behind him a dragoness. She was his age and as tall as him, but a bit slimmer. She had a lead-shaped tail and it was colored yellow, like her slightly S-shaped horns and her belly. But the feature that stood out the most in her was her bright purple scales. She also seemed to have a small purple aura around her.

"Lavender!", Selarus cried out. He quickly wiped his tears and dashed towards her as fast as he could, but then stopped just in front of her, unable to go any closer.

He looked down. "I just wanted to say... Thanks... For everything. You're the best friend I've ever had. And you're brave, and funny, and kind...", he said, but started stuttering near the end.

**Below them...**

"I'm sure we all have a lot to talk to her about, but I say we'll do it tomorrow. I'm tired. Good night!", Cynder said quietly and walked inside.

"Yeah, let's go.", Spyro said, smiling. His burnt paws were treated and bandaged so he could walk, though with difficulty.

Soon the others followed inside, leaving Lavender and Selarus alone on the roof, privately.

**Back on the roof...**

"Is that all?", Lavender asked.

Selarus didn't answer. He only looked away from her.

"I also had something I wanted to say to you.", the purple dragoness said.

The green dragon stared at her, confused.

Then, to his shock, she jumped on him and knocked him down, standing above him.

"Do you remember?", Lavender asked with a grin.

"How can I forget? This is the fourth time.", Selarus answered, smiling.

Then, to Lavender's surprise, he rolled sideways, and soon Lavender found herself on the bottom for the first time.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, and then started laughing. Selarus then rolled down and lay on his back next to her.

"The stars are so beautiful, right?", Lavender asked.

"They sure are.", Selarus answered, but he sounded sad.

"What's wrong?", Lavender asked, hearing the tone in his voice.

"I... Almost lost you today... What will happen if tomorrow I might lose you again, or another of our friends? I'm... Afraid of the future...", he admitted sorrowfully.

"Tomorrow will come no matter what you do. And it's possible that a friend will get hurt in that same tomorrow. But... As long as we have our friends supporting us, looking towards the future won't be so scary. Would it?", Lavender asked with a smile.

Selarus suddenly smiled as well. "Yeah. You're right!", he said cheerfully.

The two went quiet and watched the starry sky some more.

"Huh? Did a star just fall from the sky?", Lavender asked in surprise.

"It's called a 'wishing star'. If you wish upon it, your wish will come true. At least, that's what Roxine told me.", Selarus explained with a smile.

"So did you wish for something?", Lavender asked.

"My wish already came true.", he laughed. "You can wish for something too.".

"Maybe another time.", Lavender said with a smile, feeling there's no need to do so.

"Lavender...", Selarus said quietly a few moments later.

"Hmm?", Lavender asked.

"I... Didn't really tell you what I wanted to say...", the green dragon said quietly.

"Me neither.", the purple dragoness said.

The two turned towards each other and slowly moved their heads closer.

Under the clear, starry night sky, Selarus and Lavender shared a kiss...

_The ending of Lavender's Journey changed... From a tragic into a happy ending..._

_Was it luck? Or maybe... It was fate?_

_In the case of Lavender and Selarus- they couldn't care less at that moment. They were just happy to be together..._

Dear reader(s?),

I'm already forming a general idea for a possible sequel.

If you wish me to write that sequel, please leave a review or send me a personal message. You can also include an idea. I can't promise I'll use it, but I'll take it into consideration.

P.S: Special thanks to ultima-owner, my most loyal reader. =)

P.S.S: I already left two clues for new characters to be involved in my sequel in the second part of the epilogue. I only revealed their job/position in those clues, not names. Can you find them? Haha...

I hope you enjoyed "Lavender's Journey"! ^_^


End file.
